Destined For Each Other
by Samhain Eve
Summary: Naruto is a 15 year old boy who has a huge crush on a certain teen named Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto is afraid that he will not be accepted by him but what happens when Naruto learns that Kiba shares the same feelings? WARNING: YAOI! COMPLETE.
1. I Never Guessed You Felt That Way

**Author's Note: This is my first NaruKiba pairing even though I read them a lot. It is my favorite pairing and I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that. Please go easy on your reviews and enjoy! Also, I need some good ideas on what to do for next chapters. This isn't going to be a oneshot. There will be plenty of lemons throughout.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Never Guessed You Felt That Way**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had just gotten back from trying to find an extremely elusive Sasuke. He was on his way to the training grounds of Konoha when he ran into a brunette named Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going. He was too caught up in his thoughts of failure to realize where he was going. It was obvious that Kiba had been looking for Naruto by the look of annoyance and relief on his face.

Naruto had always had mixed feelings about Kiba. On one hand, he found him physically attractive and he wanted things from Kiba that scared and confused him to no end. Naruto didn't want Kiba to know. He was afraid that Kiba would be disgusted and hate him. Naruto had that happen once already with Sakura. He didn't think that he could have a repeat so he kept it all bottled up.

"Hey Dogbreath. What's up?" Naruto asked as normally as possible. He was trying not to stare at Kiba's mouth and imagine it crushed against his. Naruto wanted nothing more than to taste his mouth and feel his tongue searching Naruto's cavern. Naruto was doing a horrible job of not picturing it so he just gave up and tried not to get a hard on.

"Oy Naruto. You alright?" Kiba asked with some annoyance. It was then that Naruto realized that Kiba had been talking. Naruto had been staring at his mouth, completely mesmerized. It was obvious that Kiba had realized judging by the way he was looking at Naruto. The way he was looking at him, however, made it even harder for Naruto not to get a hard on.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"I heard that you just got back and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Suna with me for a few months. We won't be going for awhile yet but I just wanted to get a chance to spend more time with you. I understand if you are busy but I thought maybe you would want to get away from looking for Sasuke for awhile." Kiba said and Naruto could tell that he was really nervous for asking.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like one of his favorite dreams. He pinched himself just to make sure and, when that failed to wake him up, he knew that Kiba was actually there and that he was truly asking. Naruto wanted to go so badly that he couldn't stand it. However, he wanted Kiba to know how he felt about him before hand so that nothing happened on the trip that wouldn't bite him back.

"Kiba, I would love to go but there are some things you should know about me." Naruto paused to give him time to get an idea of what I was going to ask.

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked with intense curiosity.

"I-I like you Kiba. Like, as more than a friend. I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear that but I had to get it out in order to see how you feel about me. I am really sorry if this ruins our friendship. Please-" Naruto began in a near whisper but got more confident and louder near the end until Kiba cut him off.

"Naruto. Would you let me talk before you start to make assumptions? Please. I like you too and I want to give us a shot but you need to not make assumptions before you let me talk." Kiba said and Naruto immediately felt guilty because he realized that Kiba was right.

Naruto couldn't make sense of what he was hearing. It seemed that no one could even stand to be around him, let alone like him. Kiba could see that he was having trouble comprehending what he was saying so he stepped closer to Naruto until their chests brushed up against each other. It wasn't until Kiba leaned down over Naruto's lips that Naruto realized what was going on. Naruto took the initiative and leaned up a bit more until their lips brushed against each other.

What happened next surprised both of them. Naruto lifted higher to deepen the kiss and that made him brush up against Kiba's semi-erect member. Kiba moaned and Naruto took the initiative to slip his tongue inside the wet cavern. Kiba started to rub up against Naruto and they both started to pant. Naruto started to go faster and it soon became evident that he wasn't going to stop. Kiba stepped back while keeping a hand on Naruto so that he wouldn't fall.

"Why did you make me stop?" Naruto asked breathlessly. He didn't want to stop. He hadn't ever wanted anything as bad as he wanted Kiba.

"Things were starting to go over what I expected. We just told each other how we felt. Shouldn't we wait to go further?" Kiba asked but Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching Kiba's lips move and wondering what it would feel like somewhere else. Kiba, perceptive as ever, noticed and sighed. Obviously Naruto couldn't wait for later and frankly, neither could Kiba. They had both kept in their feelings for too long and they were aching with need and desire.

Naruto moved faster than Kiba would have thought possible and tackled Kiba before he could defend himself. When Naruto started to take off his jacket, Kiba decided that it was time to go to a different location. Pushing Naruto off of him, Kiba then immediately gathered him into his arms and made a few hand signs that took them to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto only barely glanced at his coffee colored walls and the ramen cups that littered the floor. He barreled through the mess on the floor to the bed. **(There will be a more in depth description of his apartment in the next chapter.)**

Naruto shoved Kiba down on his bed and started to undress. Soon, all that was left on him was his boxers. Then he moved on to Kiba and relieved him of all but his boxers. This was mainly a test to see if Kiba really wanted to go that far. If he did, he would take off his boxers and if he didn't, then that would be the end of it.

Kiba took off his boxers and revealed his 6 1/2 inch dick. Naruto moaned at the length and then proceeded to take it into his mouth. Kiba moaned at the intense shock of pleasure and bucked his hips a little bit. Naruto almost chocked but managed to swallow in time before he did. Naruto started to go up and down faster and faster which only served to make Kiba moan louder as he got closer to his climax.

Naruto wasn't sure how much more he could take because of all of the noises Kiba was making. It turned him on too much. Naruto wanted nothing more than to fuck his brains out, but he didn't want to go too fast either. Just as Kiba was about to go over the edge, however, so he made Naruto stop. He made Naruto lie on the bed while Kiba slowly took off his boxers, revealing his 7 inch shaft. Kiba then started to deep throat Naruto. All that could be heard for almost 10 minutes was the sound of Naruto's dick hitting the back of Kiba's throat and the moans of pleasure from Naruto. Naruto couldn't speak, let alone tell him to stop when he reached his climax. The only warning Kiba got was an especially loud moan, more like a scream, and Naruto's hands tightening in his hair. Kiba swallowed all of the hot and sweet liquid before getting back up.

"Kiba? What are you doing?" Naruto asked once Kiba had reached the pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"I don't want to hurt you Naruto. I know that going that far would hurt immensely and I don't want to put you through that. Please forgive me." Kiba said as he started to get dressed again.

"But I want to go all of the way Kiba. I want to prove to you how much I love you. I love you Kiba." Naruto said without thinking what the consequences might be. Kiba had his back turned to him so Naruto didn't get to see his reaction. When Kiba did turn around, Naruto gasped in shock.

Kiba was crying and sobbing. He looked so devastated that Naruto wondered what he had said to make him look like that. It was true that Naruto loved Kiba and he thought that maybe Kiba would want to know about how deep his feeling were.

"I think I love you too Naruto. But it will be hard for us to be together. My mom will most likely disown me for choosing you. One reason being that you have the Kyuubi inside of you and the other reason being that I can't have kids with you so that I can carry on the clan." Kiba said while trying to regain some amount of control over his emotions.

Naruto finally realized why Kiba always looked so down when he was around him. It was because Kiba liked him and he knew that even if Naruto shared the same feelings, they couldn't be together without a lot of pain. It was heart wrenching to think that Naruto couldn't be with the one person in the world that he loved just because of Kiba's mom.

"Naruto please. Make me forget everything but you. Just for a little while. Please." Kiba said through his tears and pain. Naruto couldn't bear to see him like that so he did what Kiba asked of him. Naruto guided him back to the bed and pushed him on it. He took off his boxers, which he had managed to get on before Naruto could stop him, and positioned himself over his member. He took a deep breath and plunged down to the max while trying his hardest not to scream out in pain and failing miserably. He felt a hot, sticky wetness inside of himself and realized that he was bleeding. It only took a moment or so for the bleeding to stop, no doubt thanks to Kyuubi, but it was enough. Kiba didn't want to hurt Naruto. Kiba realized that Naruto was bleeding only seconds after it started and stopped Naruto from moving again. Kiba started to force Naruto off of him. Naruto let him get most of the way out and then, taking Kiba by surprise, shoved down again.

Naruto cried out again but for a completely different reason. He had accidentally hit his prostate. Kiba must have realized that he wasn't in pain. He shoved himself further up into Naruto and Naruto had to force himself to remember to breathe. They set a slow and steady rhythm and, once they got going good, started to pick up the pace. Kiba started to go faster and Naruto started to buck his hips in time with his thrusts. Naruto wasn't getting enough so he decided to start playing with himself. Once Kiba realized what he was doing, he took over and started to pump in time with the thrusts. Naruto was having a hard time thinking straight and he started to feel like there was nothing else in the world but the pleasure that his lover was giving him.

"God Kiba it feels so fucking good! Don't stop. Whatever you do, don't... fucking... STOP!" Naruto said and the last word ended up a scram as he came all over himself and Kiba. Thick, white streams of the liquid started to just pour out of him. He was so lost that he didn't even care that some got on his face and neck. The sound of skin smacking skin increased drastically as Kiba started to thrust harder. Naruto's walls had clamped down on his dick and he came after a few more thrusts. He moaned so loud that everyone within a hundred yard radius was sure to hear. He collapsed after he rode in his afterglow and then snuggled up to Naruto.

"Hey Kiba?" Naruto asked before Kiba had a chance to fall asleep. There was something he had wanted to ask the Inuzuka or a long time but never really thought that he would ever have the chance. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

"...Yes. I will Naruto." Kiba said and Naruto was lost in his own happy thoughts that he completely forgot that Kiba would get disowned if he stayed with him. Once he finally thought about it again, Kiba was already fast asleep and he looked so peaceful that Naruto couldn't bring himself to wake him up.

_'Oh well. Guess I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.'_ Naruto thought, completely sure that Kiba would be there in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this far. I have a lot of ideas about what to do with this story but I would still love to hear about what you guys think. Please review and I hoped you liked the first chapter.**

* * *

**P.S. I might not be able to get the next chapter in for a while on account of me not being able to get on the computer very often.**

* * *

**P.S.S. I am a 15 year old guy who is bi and I just wanted to see if I could write a good yaoi fanfiction.**

* * *

**P.S.S.S. I have a good reason for going so fast with the characters and I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I promise you that it will get better. There is already a lot that I have written and I can't do this very often so I had to limit myself. Again I'm sorry if it was really bad.**


	2. Show Off

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to update but the website wouldn't let me access my story for a week or so. Hope you like this chapter. Like I said this will be going somewhere. It's NOT just a bunch of sex scenes. Just so you know. Thanks to all of the reviewers and I would like to thank all of you that gave me constructive criticism. It will help me get better at writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Show Off**

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he realized that he was alone in his bed. When he realized that he was alone, he did the natural thing. He panicked.

_'Was it just a dream? It felt so real.'_ Naruto thought in despair.

He looked around his messy room. The walls were the same warm coffee color that they had always been. They betrayed no sign of anything happening the previous night. There were ramen cups all over the floor as well as a butt load of clothes on the ground. They also revealed nothing. He started to ruffle through his midnight blue covers, trying to find anything, anything at all that would betray any clue as to whether or not he was becoming desperate and dreaming about Kiba. Just when he was about to give up, a piece of paper fell to the ground. Naruto spent a few minutes looking through the ramen cups trying to find the paper. He found it after three torturous minutes and the read it, reread it, then reread it again.

**'Naruto, I hope that I didn't scare you when I wasn't there this morning, but I had to go home. I wanted to tell my sister, Hana, about you. I am hoping that she will be understanding and remain silent about it. I don't want her to tell my mom. I want to see you later on today so meet me at the training grounds at about noon. I love you Naruto and don't you ever forget that.**  
**Always Yours, Kiba.'**

Naruto was happy yet worried at the same time because he was going to see Kiba. However, Kiba might not be able to stay with him. Naruto wanted to be with him so badly that it was almost a physical pain.

With a start, Naruto realized that he hadn't thought about Sasuke at all for almost 24 hours. He had loved Sasuke so much and for so long that it was a huge shock. It left him wondering how deeply and how quickly he was falling for Kiba. The realization made Naruto even more nervous and anxious to see him.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and groaned. _'It's only 9:00! I never get up this early. I still have three hours to go.' _He knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so he got up and started his day. He went into his kitchen, which was pretty basic. It had a microwave, a stove, a sink, and a dishwasher. He got out a cup of ramen and put it into his microwave. While the ramen was cooking, he decided to start cleaning his apartment for the first time since he had gotten it. His ramen got done before he was even a fraction into it so he decided to take a break and eat.

_'Man my house is a mess. How could Kiba and I not have noticed this? This will take me forever to clean!' _Naruto thought in horror.

Naruto finished his ramen in less than 5 minutes and started cleaning again. It took him about 2 hours to get everything up off the floor. By the time he was done, he was starting to rush to get ready. The warm water in his shower helped to calm him a little, but not much.

30 minutes later, and he was at the training grounds. He decided that he might as well train a bit before Kiba showed up. He created three shadow clones for a two-on-two fight. The fight had been going on for about 15 minutes when Naruto suddenly perked up. He called a brief rest. He could sense someone was watching. He brought over the clone that he was fighting with so that they could talk strategy. After about a minute, they were fighting again. It was even for about 5 minutes until the clone suddenly popped up behind Naruto. The clone started to help Naruto make a ball of pure chakra in his hands. It took all of 30 seconds for the chakra to completely form and, when it was done, Naruto charged the two stunned clones. He sent the first one flying into the second and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. The clone on Naruto's side also disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted when it connected with the clone. He finally looked up. He smirked when he saw Kiba staring at him with wide eyes. It gave Naruto some satisfaction that he could so easily surprise him.

"Hey there. You're a bit late aren't ya?" Naruto asked while barely containing the joy that he felt at seeing him.

"I'm sorry love. I got caught up feeding the dogs. I got here as fast as I could. What was that jutsu you just used? It looks really powerful." Kiba asked and Naruto had to get over being called love before he could answer.

"It's called the Rasengan. Jiraiya taught it to me when I went training with him. I won a bet with Granny Tsunade that I could master the jutsu in a week. That's how I won this necklace. Apparently the Fourth Hokage made it up." Naruto said while showing Kiba his necklace.

"That's amazing Naruto. I know that it would take me at least a year before I could master it but you did it in only a week. How do you do it?" Kiba asked without a single hint of sarcasm or mockery.

Naruto flushed with pride and a little bit of embarrassment. He wasn't used to being praised or people being nice to him because of the nine-tailed fox inside of him. He opened his mouth to thank Kiba for the unexpected compliment when Kiba suddenly closed the distance between them. Kiba bent down to kiss him. Naruto was a bit too eager and closed the distance too fast. He crushed their lips together so hard that their teeth clanked together. The pain was only temporary and it turned them both on even more. They were both masochists. Naruto licked Kiba's bottom lip for entrance and Kiba granted it to him graciously.

They battled for dominance and Naruto eventually won by shoving Kiba's tongue back into his mouth. Kiba moaned and let Naruto ravage his mouth, which he did eagerly. Naruto licked across every surface while roaming his chest with his hands. Naruto put his hands under Kiba's shirt and started to tease him. Kiba got so turned on that he could only think about one thing. He started to move his hands, which had been planted in Naruto's hair, down to the waistband of Naruto's pants. He hesitated for a moment then plunged his hand in. He grabbed Naruto's member and Naruto had to step away so that he could talk for a minute.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Kiba asked while trying to keep the hurt he was feeling out of his tone.

"How far do you want to go with this? I don't want you to have to choose your family over me Kiba. I want you to be as happy as possible." Naruto said while already figuring that Kiba would go back to his family.

"I've already made my choice Naruto." Kiba said and Naruto struggled to keep the tears from spilling even though he knew that it was a useless attempt.

"Hey! Why are you crying? Kiba asked in alarm when the tears finally over spilled. Naruto sobbed once and then started to cry completely when he felt Kiba's arms encircle him.

"I want to be with you but I understand that you need to be with your family. It just hurts a hell of a lot more than I thought it would." Naruto said in between sobs.

"Naruto? What are you talking about? I chose you a long time ago. I will still talk to my mom about you, but if they won't accept you, then I will renounce my clan name." Kiba said more soothingly than Naruto thought was possible.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'How could Kiba want to be around a guy like me? I'm loud, obnoxious, and sometimes downright rude. I am viewed as a monster by everyone in the village just because of what happened to me when I was a baby. It hurt that I was such an outcast more than I can ever let anyone know. Now that someone is here who not only accepts me, but also loves me, it feels a little surreal. He wants to spend his life with me even more than with his own family.'_ Naruto thought, which only made him cry harder. Except that this time, it was out of happiness.

"Shh. It's okay. Do you want me to tell my mom about you? My sister seemed fine with it so maybe my mom will surprise me." Kiba said and Naruto knew that Kiba was trying to distract him. Naruto forced himself to stop crying through sheer force of will.

"I do want you to talk to your mom but can you give it a month? I want to be there when you tell her and I want to make a good impression." Naruto said while trying not to hiccup. He hadn't cried that hard in such a long time that it made him wonder how far he was falling for Kiba for the second time that day.

Naruto wanted to get his mind off of everything but Kiba. He only knew of one way to do that so he asked Kiba if he wanted to go back to Naruto's apartment.

"I would love to Naruto." Kiba said while grinning understandingly and promisingly. That grin made Naruto's stomach all fluttery. He had to look away before he lost his control.

"Wait. First of all, my apartment is a mess and second of all, if we have sex again, I want to top this time." Naruto said. He wanted to test Kiba to see how far he would be willing to go. Naruto was expecting Kiba to be disgusted with him so he was more than a little surprised when he agreed quickly. Naruto resolved that he would not hurt Kiba more than what was necessary.

They walked back to Naruto's apartment slowly, savoring being in each other's presence. They got to Naruto's apartment just in time because both of them were screaming for release. **(Come on they are both 15 year old guys and their hormones are acting up. Is it really hard to believe that they would want each other so quickly? I speak from experience here. I know what it is like.)** They walked in the door and Naruto kicked it shut before turning around and kissing Kiba hard. Kiba undressed them both in record time. He started to get all twitchy. Naruto could tell that he was nervous.

Kiba started to suck Naruto's fingers. When Naruto felt like they were lubed up enough, he took them out. He placed the first one at Kiba's entrance. Naruto pushed in a little to see how much it would hurt him and then immediately stopped when Kiba cried out. Naruto got a brilliant idea. He immediately started to act on it. He kept his fingers at Kiba's entrance and started to trail kisses down Kiba's chest. Naruto slipped a finger in while Kiba was focusing on the feeling of lips on chest.

Kiba was starting to get anxious for Naruto to go on so he happily obliged. Naruto started to thrust his finger in and out of Kiba while going down lower. He stopped fingering Kiba when he reached the head of Kiba's member. Naruto started to go down slowly while also sliding his two final fingers in. When Kiba started to buck his hips, Naruto stopped everything. Kiba whimpered a bit when Naruto took his member out of his mouth.

"Do you want me in you or not?" Naruto asked while wiggling his fingers inside of him.

"How did you get them in without me even noticing it?" Kiba asked in amazement. He couldn't believe that he couldn't even feel something that had hurt so much at first.

"I distracted you from the pain love. I don't like to cause you pain so I decided to take your mind off of it for awhile. It worked better than I thought it would." Naruto said a bit smugly.

Naruto started to enlarge the hole so that he could fit. He hit against Kiba's prostate and Kiba arched his back in complete ecstasy. Naruto finished as quickly as he could and then took his fingers out. He placed his tip at Kiba's entrance. Kiba started to squirm a bit.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kiba? I don't want you to feel any pain, and this will definitely hurt." Naruto said. He knew exactly how much it hurt, but he also knew how good it felt.

"I want to Naruto. Please do it quickly. I need you so much." Kiba said pleadingly. Naruto obliged, but went in slowly to give Kiba time to adjust. Once Naruto got completely down, Kiba moaned out in equal parts pleasure and pain. Naruto was directly on his prostate and that made it easier for Kiba to get used to the feeling. Once Kiba gave the go ahead, Naruto didn't hold back. He rammed into him like there was no tomorrow and then some. The feelings of pleasure were so intense for Naruto that he couldn't even see straight or think about anything other than the bliss. His mind was turning to mush and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Kiba was tossing his head back and forth in complete and utter ecstasy. His hand started to go down but Naruto swatted it away and took over for him. Naruto was a bit worried that he might be squeezing too hard. However, judging by the moans he was receiving, it was apparent that Kiba liked it.

"Naruto! Don't stop! Please! It feels so good! I'm... almost... THERE!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs while his seed shot across both of their chests. He collapsed in complete exhaustion. Naruto thrust in a few more times before his own seed shot out. Kiba shuddered at the feeling of being filled.

They held each other for awhile. After 15 minutes, Naruto decided that he needed to tell Kiba about his past. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go further into the relationship unless he told Kiba. _'If I can't trust Kiba, then who can I trust?' _Naruto reasoned.

"I love you Kiba. Please don't ever leave me. You are the first person that has completely accepted me for who I am. It's so new to me. No one has ever loved me like you have and, now that I know what it feels like to be loved, I don't think I could go back to the way things were. I had such a hard childhood. Then came Sakura and Sasuke. I pretended to like Sakura so that no one would know who I really liked. Sasuke was dear to me. He broke my heart in the end though. I thought that I would never have the chance to ever again. I keep feeling like Sasuke left because of me. I'm sorry if I'm cautious with you, but I don't think that I could get broken like that again. I don't have it in me." Naruto said and he made sure that Kiba heard every word of it.

"I never knew that was how you really felt. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you more. I'm sorry that bastard Uchiha broke your heart and made you afraid to love again. But know that I love you and that I would never do anything like that to you. I will never leave you. You are the biggest, and best, part of my life now." Kiba said which made Naruto realize something.

"Speaking of... Where is Akamaru? I haven't seen him around for awhile." Naruto asked. He immediately regretted it.

Kiba's face crumpled in despair. Naruto almost started crying again because of the pain in his lovers eyes. He didn't know what to do, but he did know that something bad had happened.

"A-Akamaru isn't doing well. There is a good chance that he won't recover at all." Kiba said. Naruto immediately wanted to help.

"I can help. Kyuubi's chakra lets me heal other people other than myself. It is a trait that I show to no one because I am afraid that it would make them even more afraid of me. I can try as soon as you want me to." Naruto offered. He felt extremely relieved when Kiba's face brightened.

"Can you do it tomorrow?" Kiba asked hopefully

"Sure but you have to stay here for the night." Naruto said before he could stop himself.

Kiba smiled at his boldness. "Sure, I can do that. I'll be here when you wake up then." Naruto fell asleep shortly afterwards with his one and only lover snuggled up beside him.

* * *

**Author's Note: The plot of my story will somewhat reveal itself in the next chapter so stay tuned and I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can but you must be patient. See ya soon. =D**


	3. Marking Of Lovers

**Author's Note: Okay, so I lied a bit with the plot coming to in this chapter, but there will be some interesting developments. In my opinion. I am happy that the last chapter was better than the first. I tried to take all of the advice to heart and I think I did a good job of cleaning up. Also, if you see "I" instead of Naruto, it is because I originally wrote this story as a first person but decided to change it. Thanks for the views and reviews. For future reference, when there is a * in front of a sentence without italics, it means that Kyuubi is talking and if the is an ' in front with no italics, it means Akamaru is talking.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Marking Of Lovers**

* * *

*What are you doing here, kit?* Kyuubi asked, though not unkindly. Naruto had made a lot of progress with the demon sealed inside of him. He had actually made it to where Kyuubi would talk nicely to him.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you, if that is all right." Naruto said, just to pique his interest. Naruto had carefully shielded his mind so that Kyuubi couldn't access it. Naruto wanted to ask in person.

*What do you want then?* Kyuubi asked a bit harshly. Naruto knew that he was trying the fox's patience. He thought it was necessary, however, so that he could get the attention he needed. Kyuubi didn't give away his chakra very often. Naruto had never asked for use of it like this so he didn't know what to expect.

"I need your chakra to heal Akamaru. I'm sure you remember him. After all he almost beat me in the Chunin exams. You should know how important Kiba is to me by now." Naruto said with a lot more confidence then he felt.

*What does it matter to me? He isn't **my **boyfriend. I have no claim to him nor do I want one. You know perfectly well that I don't give my chakra away often.* Kyuubi said in that fear inducing voice that would usually have Naruto quivering. However, Naruto wasn't to be swayed from his original purpose.

"It matters to you because I would rather die than live my life without him. If I die, then you die as well and something tells me that you like living."

*Are you threatening me boy?* Kyuubi asked menacingly. Naruto ignored the fear that was threatening to bubble up inside of him. Too much was at stake for him to chicken out.

"No I am simply pointing out a fact. So will you help me out or not? It's your choice." Naruto said agreeably enough, although the undertone held enough acid to show that he wasn't kidding.

*You are pushing it kit. However, I suppose that I have no choice. You will owe me though, and I get to choose just how the debt is repaid. You should probably wake up now. I think your mate is waking.* And with that, Kyuubi threw Naruto out of the cage. Naruto snapped awake. He found that Kyuubi was indeed telling the truth. Kiba was waking up.

"Good morning sleepy head. Time to get up. We have a big day planned. I'll make breakfast for you." Naruto said lightly. He got up and dressed while Kiba woke up completely. "I talked with Kyuubi and he said that it was fine if I used his chakra. I'm ready whenever you are." Naruto said while walking out of his room. He got out an old frying pan as well as some eggs and bacon. The smell of cooking slowly filled the apartment. The smell made Kiba come out of the room. He took and appreciative sniff.

Kiba came out of the room in his boxers and nothing else. Naruto glanced over him appreciatively. "Can we head out when we are done eating? I am starving." Kiba asked with a bit of trepidation.

"Of course." They finished the rest of their meal in silence, both thinking about what would happen that day. Kiba was worried about it not working at all, while Naruto was worried about the side effects that Akamaru might have from exposure to the fox's chakra.

Naruto calmed down his nerves and entered the state of mind that allowed him to talk to Kyuubi while still awake. _'Hey Kyu. Do you think this will have any negative effects?' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi. If the side effects were too severe, then Naruto resolved that he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

*He will most likely have heightened senses, sometimes severe itching, and more pronounced symptoms when he goes into heat. That will stay with him for the rest of his life while the other two are only temporary.* Kyuubi said and Naruto had no reason not to trust him.

"Naruto? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Kiba asked in response to Naruto's blank and unseeing face. He shrugged his shoulders and went over to his lover. He figured that it would be a good time to attempt one of the sacred rites in the Inuzuka clan. Kiba wanted to imprint upon Naruto. First, however, Kiba kissed Naruto to see if that would wake him up.

*Your mate is kissing you, kit. It's time to go.* Kyuubi said to Naruto once again and, like last time, threw him out of the cage.

Naruto snapped awake and felt Kiba's lips on his own. He wanted to see what Kiba did without him doing anything in return so he pretended to still be in his trance. Kiba started off hesitant at first then grew confidence. Kiba forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth. It took all that Naruto had not to break down and kiss back. However, when Kiba started to nibble on Naruto's lower lip, Naruto couldn't help the small moan that escaped. He could feel Kiba grin against his lips.

_'Damn him! He knew **exactly **when I snapped out of it! He let me believe that he was convinced that I was still zonked out. He was testing to see how far he could push me before I broke.' _Naruto thought with a hint of annoyance. He heard Kyuubi chuckle lightly.

Kiba broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's eyes expectantly. "Naruto? Would you let me try something? I want to mark you as mine." Kiba said somewhat nervously.

"Sure. Just tell me what to do." Naruto said without hesitation.

"Bare your neck." Kiba said just as quickly. Naruto did as he was told and Kiba unsheathed his fangs. He sank them down into Naruto's neck and then gasped. Naruto could feel it too. Something about the intent to mark someone as your own must have triggered something. Naruto and Kiba could suddenly feel each other's emotions as if they were their own. Naruto moaned when he felt it and Kiba locked his jaws into place.

After they both had calmed down from the unexpected high, Kiba disengaged his fangs and Naruto drew back. However, the feelings still remained. Kiba looked at Naruto and, for some reason, his eyes were redder than they had ever been. Almost as if he had been crying nonstop for at least an hour. Naruto realized that he had been crying when he hiccupped and sobbed.

"What was that Naruto? It was like I could suddenly feel everything you have ever felt and why you felt that way. Why?" Kiba said. There was so much pain in his voice that Naruto didn't know how to answer until Kyuubi spoke through him.

*Kiba. I finally get to meet you. It is a pleasure. Most call me Kyuubi but you can call me Kyu. Before you freak out, give me a chance to speak. Naruto is fine and he can hear everything that is said. Also, he can gain control anytime he wishes. I just wanted to tell you what you both just experienced. Think of this as a test. I now know that you love him because you didn't run away. I wanted to see how well you took talking tome.* Kyuubi wanted to see if he could handle talking to one of such a horrible reputation.

Once he had calmed down enough to speak, Kiba told Kyu to go on. He told him calmly enough but you could tell that he was terrified. However, he was also intrigued as to why he could feel the things that Naruto had.

*What you two are experiencing is something so rare that most just write it off as a legend. Only the Inuzuka clan still believes in it. When time began, every soul had a mate that they were destined for. Because they were new souls, the bond formed between the pair was so strong that they could actually feel each other's emotions. This was meant to be a defense mechanism. If one was in pain, the other could feel it and could help. Over time, however, the souls became corrupt and their bodies died. No one knows how they were corrupted. When they were reborn, they found that they couldn't feel the other's emotions. They also found that, even if they found their true mate again, they had to lick the other's blood with the intent of marking them as their own for the bond to be reestablished.* Kyu paused to let Kiba absorb all of the new information.

*We can finish this tomorrow. It is getting late and you still have an obligation. Also, before you leave, you will need to have sex again or else you will gomad.* And with that, Kyu retreated back into Naruto's mind and Naruto resurfaced.

"Come on Naruto, he's right. We need to go." Kiba said after glancing at the clock. It was already 7:00. He gave Naruto a few minutes to completely resurface. Then he pulled Naruto up and they got going.

They got to the hospital at about 7:15. At fist, they wouldn't let Naruto in. The nurses probably suspected sabotage. It took Kiba yelling and snarling at them to finally let Naruto in. They walked to Akamaru's room and Naruto had to take a double take. Akamaru was in horrible condition. He had bandages everywhere with the exception of his stomach. He had gotten quite a bit bigger. So much so that it looked like a 10 year old could ride him. They even had to give him his own room.

When they walked into the room, Naruto almost went right back out. Kiba's mother, Tsume, was already in there. Naruto knew that walking out would seem really suspicious, so he just went over to Akamaru while Kiba told his mom what was going on. At first, Tsume looked like she was going to argue but she decided to let it go. She left the room and slammed the door a bit.

"You can do this Naruto. I have complete faith in you." Kiba said and Naruto knew that he was telling the truth. Kiba was afraid that it wouldn't work and frankly, so was Naruto.

"Kiba, if this doesn't work, please don't hate me." Naruto said and placed his hand on Akamaru's stomach. Red chakra suddenly filled the room. Everyone within a miles' radius felt the strong amounts of chakra. Hair started to grow back, muscles reattached themselves, and bruises faded. It only took two minutes for the entire process to be completed and by then, Tsunade had arrived because of the colossal amounts of chakra.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" Tsunade asked with the scent of sake heavy on her breath.

"Naruto healed Akamaru using Kyu's chakra." Kiba replied without a hint of hesitation.

Naruto was suddenly extremely exhausted. He didn't know why so he consulted with Kyuubi.

*You placed enormous amounts of your own chakra into healing him. However, this might help dull the side effects.* Kyu said. Naruto could have sworn that he heard a little worry in Kyuubi's voice.

Kiba sighed. Naruto seemed to have gone off into his own world again. Kiba didn't hesitate this time. He just went over to Naruto and kissed him. Kiba had completely forgotten about Tsunade, who stood there with a shocked look on her face.

When Naruto broke out of his trance this time, he kissed back eagerly. He kissed with as much force as he could muster. A cough from behind made them both whip around. Naruto turned to see who it was. He was a little surprised to see Tsunade there in the doorway with a blush on her face.

"I think that Akamaru is waking up." She said while holding her hand under her nose. They could both tell that she was just trying to distract them. Naruto turned to look at Kiba and grinned. Kiba rolled his eyes and leaned back down, effectively capturing Naruto's mouth once more. Naruto felt Kiba's tongue on his bottom lip and gratefully opened with a small moan. Naruto decided to give Tsunade a good show, so he started to rub up against Kiba. Kiba broke off the kiss and moaned Naruto's name in surprise. They heard a thump and looked down. They realized that Tsunade had passed out.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction. He glanced towards the door and his face immediately went white. Tsume was standing in the doorway with a murderous look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing with my son? What lies did you tell him? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Tsume said before charging Naruto. Naruto had completely frozen, so it surprised both of them when Naruto's hand lifted and punched Tsume in the gut.

*That is enough pup. There are things that you are unaware of. I am sure that you are familiar with the Destined Legend. Am I correct?* Kyuubi asked though not unkindly. He could see that Tsume was fearful now.

"I am familiar with it. What of it?" Tsume replied. Naruto had to give it to her. She was hella brave.

*Take a look at Naruto's neck and maybe you will understand.*

Tsume looked, even though she already knew what was there. There was a purple spot on Naruto's neck. It was right above the collar bone. The mark infuriated her even more, but she accepted that there was nothing she could do about it.

"Fine. I understand even though I do not approve. I don't trust Naruto, but there is nothing I can do to keep them from seeing each other." Tsume said and started to walk out of the door when she noticed Tsume on the floor.

*Please take her out. Also, one more thing,* Kyuubi said and made sure that Tsume was listening before continuing, *please give Naruto a chance. You don't have any idea what this boy goes through. You'd be surprised at how closed off he is because of all of the people that would turn on him. He was so afraid of coming here to heal Akamaru because he was afraid that Kiba would freak out and leave him. After Sasuke, Naruto can't take another heartbreak. Just think about that the next time you think of him.*

By then, Tsume was speechless. The Nine-Tailed demon was actually caring about something other than himself. Tsume left with Tsunade on her shoulder. Kiba was looking at Kyuubi with a stunned expression as well. Kyuubi relinquished control of Naruto's body once again and Naruto reasserted himself. Naruto looked at Kiba and was taken aback at how happy and carefree he looked. It was then that Naruto followed his line of sight and saw that Akamaru was finally awake.

"Hey there buddy. How are you doing?" Naruto asked, expecting Kiba to translate.

'Tell Naruto that I am fine and that I thank him dearly for healing me.' Akamaru said. Naruto was stunned because he could understand him. Only the Inuzukas could hear the dogs.

"You don't need to translate for me Kiba. I can hear him perfectly clear." Naruto said once he got control of his voice.

Two heads whirled on Naruto and he fidgeted under the intense gazes.

'What happened while I was out Kiba? Something is different about you two. You smell almost the same.' Akamaru's eyes widened as he pieced it together. 'You two are Destined? When did this happen?'

"It happened this morning. I marked Naruto and something happened." Kiba said. Naruto smiled, remembering the crazy feeling.

'Well congrats. I apologize if I'm not very enthusiastic but I really want to get out of here so could you please check me out of this place?' Akamaru asked and Kiba immediately got up. Naruto followed him and stopped him just outside of the door.

"You should take Akamaru back to your place. I'll go back home. See you later." Naruto turned to leave and was extremely surprised when Kiba whirled him back around.

"I have a better idea. How about you take Akamaru to your place while I go home and talk to my mom. Then, I will have an excuse to come back and see you." Kiba suggested. Naruto, liking this plan much better, agreed immediately. They checked out Akamaru and then went separate ways, only to be reunited soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a fun chapter for me to do. In the next chapter, I am thinking of making it first person for a while. Tell me what you think of this idea. See you soon.**


	4. Love Conquers All

**Author's Note: Okay so we will learn a bit more about Naruto's past in this chapter. This chapter is more of a filler chapter. Next chapter, there will be some interesting events unfolding. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. If you could just point them out to me, I will be more than happy to fix them. Also, there will be point of view changes so be aware of that. If the story doesn't make sense, then the point of view most likely changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love Conquers All**

* * *

**(Kiba's Point Of View)**

* * *

Kiba started back to his house and was dreading what was to come. He was mentally preparing himself for the fight that he was certain was to happen. His mind started to wander after a few minutes, however. It kept going back to the events that had happened throughout the day. He was still shocked about the new bond formed between him and Naruto. He found out soon enough, the farther you are away from your marked mate, the less you could feel the emotions. You could also block it by not focusing on it.

Kiba had felt so many emotions that he had started to bawl uncontrollably. He had felt so much pain in Naruto's heart that he was surprised Naruto hadn't gone mad. He couldn't believe that the knuckleheaded ninja he loved so much could have felt that amount of pain in the 15 years he had been alive. It almost made him tear up just by thinking about. It hurt Kiba more than he cared to admit that Naruto never really trusted anyone. He never let anyone know his feelings or how much pain he was in.

_'Why do you do it Naruto? Why do you act so carefree ad happy when you are in so much pain? It makes me feel useless because I don't know how to help you. Let me help you by loving you at least. That's all I know how to do.' _Kiba thought while becoming extremely depressed.

Kiba made it to the Inuzuka compound about five minutes later. He smelt something that made him pause. He smelled tears and a quick sniff revealed to him that his mother was the only one there._ 'Why would she be crying? She is the weirdest person I know. What happened to get her so down?' _Were some of the thoughts that were going through his mind.

He opened the door and went into the dining room. The smell of tears was the strongest there. He found his mom sitting at the table, crying silently.

"What's the matter, mom? Did I do something wrong?" Kiba asked in alarm. He then realized that she was probably crying because she couldn't do anything to break Naruto and him up. It made Kiba pissed off because no one seemed to give Naruto a chance. _'But would she really look this depressed because of something like that?' _He thought before completely jumping to conclusions.

"I've treated Naruto so badly. I never gave him a chance." Tsume said. This small statement instantly curbed Kiba's anger and piqued his curiosity. _'Why would she suddenly have such a huge change of heart? It makes no sense. She never changes her mind without a huge fight.'\_

"What do you mean mom? You are confusing me." Kiba said.

"I'm talking about have I've treated him. He has done so much for the village and I still managed to just look past that to what I thought was the real person. I won't do that anymore. I will give him a chance this time. I will not interfere with you and him." Tsume finished strongly and without remorse.

"What brought this on mom? What made you change your mind? I came here fully prepared for a huge fight. I was ready to stand up for Naruto and take the consequences of it. I even left Akamaru with him so that I would have an excuse to go back and see him. Why the sudden change of heart?" Kiba asked. He was still a bit suspicious as to his mother's intentions. However, he was prepared to give her a chance to say her side of the story.

"I did the one thing that I was actually afraid to do. I put myself in his shoes. I tried looking at things through his point of view. I realized that he had gone through so much. He deserves so much more than what he actually gets."

"But what made you actually try to put yourself in his shoes? It isn't like you to just do something like that for no good reason. I am really grateful that you are giving him a chance but it makes me really suspicious. Most of the times, even a huge fight wouldn't get you to change your mind." Kiba said. He was really glad and couldn't help the hope that flickered inside of his chest. _'Maybe I truly will get to be with him! I can't get my hopes up though. There is still a chance that she is trying to use my relationship with him to observe what he does. I have to be on my guard with her.'_

"You were there when I talked with Kyuubi. He told me how much Naruto was suffering. At first, I thought he was lying to get me to leave you two alone. However, I quickly found out that he was sincere. I couldn't smell a lie on him. Once I figured this out, I was speechless. I couldn't wrap my head around the thought that the 'demon' could actually care for his vessel. I thought that he would hate Naruto for being imprisoned in him for so long but it seems that it was just the opposite. He seems to have developed feelings for Naruto. The thought that went through my mind is, 'Maybe he isn't as evil as everyone thinks he is. Maybe I've just been blinded for too long.' So I decided that maybe, just maybe, it was time for a relook on life. Go and tell Naruto that he is welcome here anytime he pleases. Also tell him that I am not mad at him." Tsume said with an air of finality to it. Kiba, however, wanted extra reassurance to back it up. He was afraid that he was getting tricked.

"Do you really mean that mom?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. You have a strong sense of smell so come over here and tell me if I'm lying or not. I truly want to give Naruto a chance to earn you. He already won your heart so it shouldn't prove that difficult. Now go and get him. It's rude to keep guests waiting."

* * *

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

* * *

Naruto hadn't been waiting for very long but he was still on edge. He was worried about how Kiba's mom was going to take this. He wouldn't be surprised if she forbid Kiba from ever laying eyes on him again. He had felt Kiba's sadness and pain just before their connection was cut off. He didn't do anything about it. He was starting to wonder if perhaps that wasn't the smartest choice.

"Akamaru? What do you think is going on over there? I'm worried about how Tsume will take all of this. We practically blindsided her with this." Naruto said and immediately felt foolish. _'I shouldn't be this worried about it. He hasn't been gone for very long. After all, there is still a chance that I can be with him. Albeit a very slim one.'_

'I suspect that he is still arguing with his mom. He is most likely in a hell of a lot of trouble. If I know that woman at all, then I know that she doesn't usually change her mind about things this serious. Don't fret so much over it though. She can't do anything to break you two up. She knows the consequences of even attempting something like that. The bond that you two share can't be broken by any means, not even death. Once you are bonded, one soul cannot live without the other. If one dies, the other will either die or become an empty shell of his/her former self. When you die, you are reborn and there is the chance to find your soul mate again.' Akamaru said. It helped to calm Naruto's fears a bit.

"Thanks for that Akamaru. I feel better now. I'm sorry for burdening you with my petty worries." Naruto said.

'No problem and you don't need to be sorry. I'm here for you as much as I'm here for Kiba.'

"Can I ask you a question? Do you approve of me being with Kiba?" Naruto asked hesitantly. He was curious but was also afraid that he wouldn't like the answer that he received.

'Kiba has had feelings for you ever since you met him. Instead of fading over time, like most crushes, his feelings only got stronger with time until it became full blown love. It became so bad that he actually became depressed. He knew that you were sad and in pain. He knew that you kept it from everyone. It hurt him more than he ever let anyone know. His pain might have been enough to rival your own.' By this point, Naruto wasn't even surprised that Akamaru could feel when he was in pain. What wasn't clear though, was how he knew.

"If that is true then I have been a horrible friend. I would never wish that kind of pain on anyone. How did you know that I was in so much pain though?" Naruto asked in a calm voice that didn't betray the emotions whirling inside.

'I know that you are in pain because I can sense it. It is so powerful that it is actually tangible. Kiba didn't tell you how much pain he was in because he was afraid that you would reject him. He didn't want you to stop talking to him so he stayed silent.' Akamaru replied. Naruto laughed at how absurd it sounded.

"That's ridiculous! I wouldn't hate him for liking me even if I didn't return his feelings. That wouldn't be anywhere near enough to get me to stop talking to him. I wish he would have told me." Naruto said bemused.

'The same could be said for you Naruto. Kiba would never have left your side. No matter what. He is extremely loyal and he loves you more than anything else in the world. I am a little jealous because he thinks of you so fondly. I am even more jealous because you return his feelings. If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born. He has given his heart to you on a silver platter. Don't you dare abuse it.' Akamaru said and curled up on Naruto's bed to sleep for a bit.

Naruto took a few moments to absorb all of what he had heard. After five minutes, he perked up. He could feel Kiba again, which meant that Kiba was getting closer. Naruto jumped up and got in the shower. In his haste, he forgot to bring in a spare set of clothes. He could feel that Kiba was already inside. Naruto started to get an erection at the thought of Kiba seeing him naked. _'I don't have much of a choice. I need to get some clothes.' _Naruto thought then grinned when he remembered that Kyuubi had said that they needed to have sex.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom. He looked to see Kiba with Akamaru. Kiba's head turned around when he heard the bathroom door. Naruto got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen slightly when he took in Naruto's naked appearance. Naruto also got the added satisfaction of seeing a tent form in Kiba's pants. Akamaru sighed and got up off of Naruto's bed. He stepped in front of Kiba and then surprised both Naruto and Kiba by taking off Kiba's shirt.

"What are you doing Akamaru? Why are you taking my shirt off?" Kiba asked and vainly tried to fight down a blush.

'I know that Kyuubi told you that you needed to have sex and I can't stand this. You both smell so strongly of arousal that it is setting me on edge. Just take each other. If you don't I will be forced to take you both. Do you really want to share?' Akamaru said. He immediately knew that he had struck a cord. When you get bonded with someone, you become extremely possessive of that person.

Kiba glanced at Naruto and, seeing his lust filled eyes, shivered. He crossed the room in three long strides. He bent down to kiss Naruto. Naruto moaned when he felt Kiba's tongue asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips slightly. Kiba slipped his tongue inside of Naruto's searing hot cavern. Kiba moaned in surprise when he felt Naruto suck lightly on his tongue. No longer in the mood for playing, Naruto forced Kiba back onto the bed. Neither of them noticed Akamaru leave the room in favor of the bathroom.

When Naruto lightly sucked on Kiba's neck, they both moaned. Naruto could feel it as if it was happening to him. It brought a whole new meaning to the term, "lovemaking". It made it to where they could feel what the other was feeling.

"Kiba just take me dry. I need you too bad to wait. Please." Naruto said and it very nearly broke Kiba's self restraint.

"You know that I can't do that Naruto. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you unnecessarily. I might want you so bad that I can barely think straight but I'm not an animal." Kiba said.

"Really? You could have fooled me." Naruto said teasingly.

Kiba reached into his pant's pocket and retrieved a bottle of lube. Naruto raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"My mom thought that we might need this." Kiba answered to my unspoken question.

Naruto watched with growing impatience as Kiba slicked his fingers. Kiba finally put them at Naruto's hole and entered slightly. He watched Naruto grow more impatient and wasn't too surprised when Naruto forced his fingers the rest of the way in. Naruto didn't need much prepping seeing as how he was still stretched from last time.

Naruto got a fantastic idea and smirked evilly, causing Kiba to stop and look at him with apprehension.

"What is that look for Naruto?" Kiba asked nervously.

"You'll see." Naruto said and created two shadow clones. He made them hold onto Kiba's arms while the real Naruto positioned himself over Kiba's aching member. He shoved down in one quick motion and moaned as the feelings of pleasure were intensified drastically. Naruto knew that neither of them would be able to last long from the intense emotions going throughout themselves.

Naruto set a pace and was quickly panting. He could barely keep himself upright anymore. He willed his shadow clones away and allowed Kiba to switch their positions. Now, Kiba was on top and fucking Naruto brutally.

"More Kiba! Fuck it feels so good. I NEED MORE." Naruto screamed as Kiba continually hit his prostate. Naruto knew that he was close. Kiba could feel it as well so he wrapped his hand around Naruto's throbbing cock. This made Naruto moan louder and, after a few more pumps and thrusts, he came in Kiba's hand. Kiba, having felt the climax of his lover, came at the same time.

Naruto was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep but was brought out of it by Kiba. Kiba picked up Naruto and started to help him get dressed.

"What are you doing Kiba? I just want to sleep." Naruto said grumpily which had Kiba laughing.

"You can but I need to ask you something. Do you want to spend the night over at my house?" Kiba asked.

Naruto wasn't sure what to feel. He was afraid and he was hopeful as well as suspicious. He decided that it couldn't hurt if he tried.

"I suppose I could try but I'm afraid of your mom. Will she really accept me? I technically lied to her-"

"Naruto."

"I didn't tell her that I had feelings for you-"

"Naruto!"

"She must hate me by now for taking you from her-"

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled to get his attention. Naruto stopped ranting and then blushed.

_'Damnit! I did it again! Will I ever learn to trust anyone other than Kiba? This gets so frustrating sometimes.'_

"Just calm down okay? She won't hurt you and she doesn't hate you. She doesn't usually change her mind about things so I would give her a chance." Kiba said and Naruto realized that he was right.

"Ok. I will give her a chance. Let's get going then. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Naruto said and he couldn't help the feeling that something big was about to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was more of a filler chapter but I promise that the next one will be better. I hope that the sex scene helped to make it not so boring. I'm really happy that I could get this posted so soon. Well, see you guys soon.**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: I know that it took an insanely long amount of time to get this story up, but my mom's laptop's charger broke. That was one of the only computers that I could get on frequently. Anyways, I hope that this chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

It had been five minutes, and Naruto and Kiba still weren't at Kiba's house. This was on account of Naruto stalling so much. Even though Kiba had told him that everything would be fine, he couldn't help but be terrified. Naruto knew that Kiba was worried about him, but he couldn't put his fears aside. Eventually, they stopped, and Kiba turned Naruto around so that he could look at him.

"Naruto. We don't have to do this. We can just go back to your apartment and stay there. I don't want you to feel cornered, and I know perfectly well that you do. Let's just go back okay?" Kiba said and started to turn around. Naruto almost followed him, but caught his wrist at the last minute. He tried to spin Kiba around, but put too much force into it. The both ended up on the ground.

Naruto started to try and move to get up. When he looked at Kiba, however, he stopped. Naruto became mesmerized by the glistening ruby bead forming on Kiba's lip. Naruto, with the thought that Kiba was his, went and licked the blood off. He whimpered in pain as he felt something, the same something that he had felt when Kiba had marked him, open up completely. They were both so engrossed in the pain that neither of them noticed Kiba's lip heal in a matter of seconds.

For a few minutes, Naruto couldn't make sense of anything except unbelievable pain. When he tried sorting through everything, he realized that he wasn't just feeling his pain, but Kiba's as well. When he realized this, he also realized that he was thinking thoughts that weren't completely his own.

_'Can I read Kiba's thoughts?' _Naruto thought at the exact same time that Kiba thought, '_Can I read Naruto's thoughts?' _They both looked at each other in wonder.

Naruto started sifting through Kiba's every memory. He was surprised at how much pain Kiba was in. He always had acted so calm and cool around Naruto that Naruto found it hard to believe that he was hurting.

Kiba had a vacant expression on his face. Naruto knew that he was looking through his thoughts. When Kiba's face contorted with rage, Naruto quailed. He knew what had gotten Kiba so mad. He had hoped that it would never come up.

"Where is he?" Kiba asked in a truly frightening growl.

"Where is who Kiba?" Naruto asked. He was just trying to get out of the situation.

_'WHERE IS THAT BASTARD SASUKE?'_ Kiba screamed in Naruto's mind. Naruto tried his hardest to forget about it. He didn't want Kiba to know what had happened to him. Even after all of that time, he still didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. Kiba heard this thought and got extremely mad.

_'HE FUCKING RAPED YOU NARUTO!' _Kiba screamed again. He was really starting to scare Naruto. He had never seen Kiba this angry. Kiba must have felt Naruto's fear because he made a conscious effort to calm down. He calmed down enough that he could speak without waking everyone in the entire village.

"He raped you and you didn't even tell anyone? What possessed you to do that? Why didn't you tell me?" Kiba asked. Naruto could tell that Kiba was going to beat himself up for not noticing anything.

"The reason that I didn't tell anyone was because no one would have believed me. They would have thought that I was just making it up to get attention. The reason I never told you is because I wouldn't be able to handle the look of pity I thought you would give me. I tried to tell Sakura and she yelled at me. She still hasn't spoken to me unless she needs to." Naruto said. By this time, he was close to breaking down. Dredging up so many painful memories was... well painful.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you. Can we try to forget about it and go to your house? All of today's events are catching up with me and I really need to get some sleep." Naruto said. Everything he had said was true, but he really didn't want to keep dwelling on the Sasuke subject.

Naruto got from Kiba's memories that the Inuzuka clan can smell strong emotions. Kiba's anger and hurt were powerful enough that it could be smelled from regular people. Naruto started to project images of all of their times together, all of the happy memories. It worked its charm and Kiba soon relaxed and his anger faded, even if it didn't go completely away.

Kiba started to rush Naruto to his house. He wanted to get there before he collapsed in exhaustion. Naruto leaned heavily on Kiba and Kiba took his weight graciously. When they got to the front door of Kiba's house, though, Naruto decided that it might be a good idea if he stood up on his own.

They walked in the front door and Naruto stopped so fast that it looked like he had run into a brick wall. He had never been inside of Kiba's house before and he felt humbled at the simple elegance of it. Kiba had caramel colored walls and the best entertainment systems that money could buy. He had a huge plasma T.V. The floor underneath of their feet was made of a honey colored wood that had been smoothed flat from so much use. There were pictures along the walls that held pictures of Kiba as a baby in the arms of someone who could only be his sister. Then there were pictures of him graduatingNinjaAcademy. Also, more recent pictures of him that seemed to have been taken at random places in his life.

Naruto felt, rather than saw, Kiba standing off to the side with a smile on his face. He knew that Naruto had never seen anything as extravagant as this and it gave him great pleasure that he could share it with Naruto. Naruto was so absorbed in studying every detail that he failed to notice Tsume walk in. She had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Smells like you guys had some fun before you came over here." Tsume said. This simple statement made Naruto jump a foot in the air and blush scarlet, once he realized what she was getting at.

"I thought that she wouldn't be able to smell it since it happened so long ago." I said in confusion. Had one of Kiba's memories been false?

"That's right. Mom, that happened almost two hours ago. How can you still smell it?" Kiba asked in just as much confusion as I felt.

"I didn't think that you too would be so perfect together. I told Akamaru when we first got him that if you found your soul mate, to only tell you part of the legend. We didn't want anything to come between you and your soul mate. I'm sorry that we weren't completely honest with you." Tsume said to Kiba.

"What are you talking about mom? You are making no sense. What do you mean when you say that you didn't think we would be this perfect for each other?" Kiba asked.

"Souls mated with multiple people and developed a bond with each of them. The bond was nowhere near as potent as the ones who were actually made for each other. The ones who mated with others could only feel their emotions. The originals, however, had a completely different type. Rumor has it that they could actually read each other's thoughts. I was afraid that if I told you two this, then you would feel that you weren't right for one another. When someone finds their original mate, they become more like one person then two. Hence the reason I got confused about the smells. It must also make your scents identical." Tsume said.

Naruto felt as if his mind was on overload. So much had happened in such a short time that it took all he had to remain standing upright. It was a futile effort. His knees buckled and Kiba caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Take him to your room. He can sleep there for tonight. He needs the rest. This must be a lot to take in." Tsume said before looking down at Naruto and smiling.

_'Maybe this relationship could be helpful for both of them.' _Tsume thought to herself.

"Will do. Hey mom, I left Akamaru over at Naruto's apartment because he wasn't fit to walk. I couldn't carry him. Would you please go and get him for me?" Kiba asked before heading up the stairs.

Naruto fell asleep shortly after Tsume and Kiba's conversation. He snuggled up into Kiba's arms and thought that life couldn't get any better then it already was.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning with Kiba in his arms and Kiba's arms around him. Naruto looked down and realized that he was in his boxers. He sighed happily and contented himself with reading Kiba's thoughts as he dreamed. Kiba was currently having a dream where Naruto and him were living together in a little cottage by the sea. Suddenly, the dream shifted to a very gory scene of Kiba killing Sasuke in multiple ways. Once Naruto saw those dreams, memories, that he thought had long since been buried, forced their way to the surface of his mind's eye.

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

It was a calm and clear night. Naruto was headed over to the training grounds. No one would be there to hurt him. He made it there in record time. He wanted to train for the sole purpose of drowning out his thoughts of one Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto loved him so much but was sure that he wouldn't feel the same way. Naruto couldn't take the feelings anymore, however, so he resolved that he would tell Sasuke how he felt when he saw him next.

Naruto had been training his Rasengan for about an hour before he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up and immediately stopped what he was doing, which was trying to focus his chakra into a ball. Naruto looked into the eyes of the person that he had gone there to forget.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He was happy that his voice sounded natural and calm.

"I came here to see if I could talk to you." Sasuke said. Something in his voice made Naruto extremely uneasy.

_'Calm down Naruto. This is Sasuke. He wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally harm you.' _Naruto thought. He focused on how much he enjoyed being in Sasuke's presence instead of his growing anxiety.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked in a level tone.

"I know that you like me as more than a friend. I want you to know that I feel the same way about you." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto had to take a double take and pinch himself to make sure that it was real.

"How did you know? I made sure that I didn't tell anyone." Naruto said. He silently cursed himself when he realized that he has just confirmed it. Naruto saw Sasuke smirk maliciously.

_'No. It's just my imagination. He wouldn't hurt me. He just told me that he liked me.' _Naruto thought in growing concern which he promptly forced down.

"It isn't that hard to notice Naruto. The way you constantly compete with me, how you always seem to try to impress me, and how you always hang around me are key clues. All you have to do is look any you can see it." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed.

"Do we have to talk out here? It's cold and I'm a little tired. Can we go over to my place?" Sasuke asked and Naruto immediately agreed. Naruto hade never been to Sasuke's house and he found the idea immensely appealing. _'Maybe it will give me a clue as to what kind of a person he is.' _Naruto thought naively.

When they got to Sasuke's house, Sasuke quickly let Naruto inside before shutting the door and locking it. Naruto glanced at him anxiously and started to panic once he saw the expression on Sasuke's face. It was almost as if Naruto was his prey.

"Sa-Sasuke? Are you okay? You're scaring me." Naruto said and flinched when his voice cracked.

"You wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt me would you?" Sasuke asked and, already knowing the answer, kept talking. "Of course you wouldn't. I'm going to take advantage of that. I want to fuck you. You can try screaming, but no one will hear you." Sasuke said sadistically.

Something in Sasuke's voice told Naruto that he wasn't kidding. Naruto tried to make a break for it, but didn't get very far. Sasuke caught him before he even got close to the door. Sasuke spun Naruto around and slammed him onto his bed. Naruto looked up at the midnight black ceiling and walls, thinking that all of this was just a dream. Naruto decided to have a look around, seeing as how it would be over soon. He was surprised at how detailed his dream was. Sasuke had blown out the walls so that all that was left was a huge, spacious room. In the corner was a magnificent bed with curtains around it. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. At the foot of the bed was an amazing T.V. which looked like it hadn't even been released yet as well as some video game systems that weren't out as well. His kitchen was near the door and a bathroom was in the far corner from the bed.

"What are you looking at Naruto?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. He wanted Naruto to look at him when he took him. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"This is just a dream. I'm looking around to see what your place looks like in my dreams. I'm also trying to see what your interests are. Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance. Sasuke was smiling at him with an air of amusement.

"You aren't dreaming Naruto. This is real. Now be a good boy for me and try not to scream too loudly." Sasuke said while taking something out of his pouch at his waist. He took out two kunai knives with wire attached to the ends. He flicked the knives expertly and they encircled Naruto's wrists a few times before imbedding themselves into the floor. When the wires started to tighten, Naruto realized two things: first, he wasn't dreaming and second, the wires were chakra wires. He knew he had no hope of breaking through the wires so he remained motionless in the hopes that Sasuke would get bored and leave him alone.

"I think I love you Naruto. I want to make love with you. I'm just making sure that you don't run away." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"No Sasuke. I'm not ready for this." Naruto said and started to struggle against the bonds that had been placed on him.

Sasuke started to come closer to Naruto and, when he got close enough, Naruto could smell his breath. Naruto realized that Sasuke was drunk. He knew from experience that all reason leaves you when you are drunk. He had no choice but to let Sasuke do whatever he wanted and get it out of his system.

When Naruto stopped struggling, Sasuke smiled and started to undress him. He got off Naruto's pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Naruto started to struggle again, once he realized that Sasuke wouldn't stop until he had taken Naruto completely. Naruto wanted to get to know him more before making such a huge commitment, but that opportunity was being taken from him.

"Sasuke! Stop! I want to get to know you first." Naruto said. Naruto got even more alarmed when Sasuke just looked up at him and smiled before talking.

"Ok then. I am one of the two surviving Uchihas. My brother, Itachi, killed off me entire clan and spared me. I want to get my revenge on him. Also, I might be just a little bit drunk." Sasuke said before practically shoving three of his fingers down Naruto's throat. Naruto tried to force them back out with his tongue and, soon enough, Sasuke took them out.

"What the hell was that..." Naruto managed to get out before Sasuke shoved all three of his fingers inside of him at the same time. Naruto cried out in pain, which gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to kiss him. Sasuke shoved his tongue in Naruto's mouth and Naruto, being in so much pain, didn't protest. Sasuke took his fingers out about a minute after he had put them in.

"Please don't do that again Sasuke." Naruto said with tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew that it was probably pointless to try and get out of it, but that didn't stop him from trying. It turns out that his first assumption was right.

Sasuke had gotten off his pants and boxers while Naruto wasn't paying attention. He placed his tip at Naruto's entrance and shoved all of the way to the hilt. He didn't give Naruto a chance to get used to his size before he started to pound into him mercilessly. Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs. Naruto knew that Sasuke was doing it for his own pleasure. He didn't care if Naruto got hurt along the way.

After a while, Naruto got used to the pain, even though it never felt pleasurable. Naruto started to clench his muscles so that it would be over quicker. However, it still took almost half an hour of nonstop pounding. When Sasuke came, the raven let loose the loudest moan that Naruto had ever heard. Up until that moment, he had only been panting with an occasional grunt. Sasuke still went for another minute in his afterglow before pulling out.

"If you ever tell anyone about that... they will wind up dead." Sasuke said. After everything that had just happened, Naruto wouldn't put it past him.

Naruto managed to get free of the chakra wires and immediately made a few hand signs. He ended up in his own bed. When he looked down, he realized that he was still naked from the waist down. He attempted to get up before collapsing in pain. He didn't think that he could stand so he just went to sleep half naked.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Naruto woke up in his own bed and was happy when he saw that it was sunny outside.

_'It's a beautiful day today. Maybe I can finally tell Sa-.' _Naruto stopped the thought cold. He remembered everything that had happened the previous night. Naruto got out of bed and felt a dull pain in his ass.

"So it wasn't just a dream. Damn him! Now I have to go and find him so that we can talk." I said out loud and cursed his name.

_'He should be in bed with a killer hangover considering how drunk he was last night.' _Naruto thought and hastily dressed himself. _'And even if he isn't, he has to come back eventually.'_ Naruto thought as he opened his front door.

* * *

***End Flashback***

* * *

Naruto was crying silently and he knew that his raw emotions would wake Kiba up. He let them. Kiba stirred slightly at that thought.

Naruto felt Kiba's arms encircle him and relished the contact. He didn't need to ask what was the matter, seeing as how he could read it clearly.

Kiba held Naruto close until he had stopped crying and then kissed him passionately. There was no tongue involved in the sweet kiss, but it was full of tender love. Naruto knew that Kiba was trying to prove that he would never leave and, though it surprised Naruto, he found that he trusted Kiba completely. That thought gave Naruto the strength to completely calm down and melt into the kiss.

When the broke off for air, Kiba said cheerily, "Rise and shine love. Time to get this lovely day started."

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought that this would be an interesting turn of events. Please tell me what you think. I'm glad that people have liked it so far. See you soon.**


	6. Sasuke Is Back

**Author's Note: Here is the sixth chapter of my story. I never thought that I would actually get this far into writing. It really has surprised me. I intended for this to be really short, but I just kept getting ideas that were so good that I just HAD to put them in. I like how it turned out. I hope you guys do too. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sasuke Is Back**

* * *

**(Sasuke's Point Of View)**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was about 30 miles away from Konoha. He had decided long ago that he wouldn't go back there for anything except if he felt that his little blond had been taken. Sasuke had always had such reliable instincts that he knew he would be able to tell if it happened.

When he finally got the feeling, he dismissed it as being homesick. When the feeling came again, he got a bit annoyed. He couldn't see Naruto being with anyone other than him.

_'So why do I feel like I suddenly lost something that had been there for so long?' _Sasuke thought to himself. _'It wouldn't hurt to at least go check. At least I will get to go and see him after all of this time.'_ Sasuke thought and decided that this was the course of action he was going to take.

"I was tired of being here anyway." Sasuke said out loud with an evil grin. He couldn't wait to go so that he could see his blonde again.

He started to pack his things, which wasn't much. All he had was a bunch of kunai knives, some shurikans, a few summoning scrolls, and a katana that his sensei, Orochimaru, had given to him.

When he got his stuff packed, he took one last look at his earthen walls and hard, lumpy bed, and went out the door without a backwards glance. He wondered briefly if Naruto could have possibly gotten over him.

_'Of course he hasn't. He loved me too much. He is nothing if not stubborn.' _Sasuke thought and set off for his hometown.

* * *

**(30 Minutes Later)**

* * *

It only took Sasuke about 30 minutes to go from his barren room to the outskirts of Konoha. By that time, he was hot, sweaty, and extremely irritable. He snapped at everyone who got too close to him. He decided that he would search around for Naruto once he had bathed and slept. Sasuke had been so stressed lately that he had lost quite a bit of sleep over it.

Sasuke checked into the nearest hotel with money that he had pick pocketed from a wealthy looking ninja. Sasuke asked politely if the hotel had showers and they promptly told him that there was one in the master suite. Sasuke decided to take that room, even though it practically cleaned out his wallet. _'Oh well. Not like it was my money to begin with.'_

Sasuke took the elevator to the top floor and immediately dropped his pack on his bed. He went straight to the shower, not even noticing his surroundings. All he noticed was that the sheets on the bed were made from pure silk. He didn't care. A bed was a bed to him.

Sasuke stripped to his bare skin and started to admire himself in the full length mirror behind the door.

_'I'm going to have to shave before I see him again. I'm growing an absurd amount of hair. Not that he will care.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Sasuke got into the shower and started to scrub off all of the grime that had accumulated on his body, as well as a few layers of skin. This, however, turned him on seeing as how he was a huge masochist. He started to get impatient for the shower to be over so that he could do what he usually did in the shower.

Once he felt he was clean enough, he stepped out, leaving the water on, and went over to the bed. He opened his pack and grabbed a kunai knife. He stepped back into his shower and created a shadow clone. He put the tip of the knife to the clone's leg and made a small and light cut. The clone moaned as its cock sprang to attention. Sasuke took the rapidly hardening member into his mouth while making more and more cuts. The clone grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and yanked hard on it. Sasuke moaned and the resulting vibrations made the clone's legs buckle. The clone slid down and sliced his leg deep. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke from it and Sasuke was left on his own. When the clone's experiences came through, he felt himself near release. He cut himself a few times while jacking off and hit his climax. He had been silent up until that moment, only letting pants go through his lips, but when he came, he let loose a loud moan. When he came down from his high, he used his chakra to heal himself up. (That was something he learned how to do from Kabuto.)

Sasuke turned the water, which had gotten cold, off and stepped out of the shower. He went straight to his bed after drying off and got under the covers. He didn't see the sense of dressing so he fell asleep nude.

_'Soon Naruto. Very soon you will be mine again and we can finally be together forever.'_

* * *

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

* * *

Naruto and Kiba walked downstairs and were surprised to find Hana cooking breakfast.

"What are you making sis? It smells really good." Kiba said and Hana gave him a smile.

"Waffles. You must be Naruto. Nice to see you. I'm a little surprised that mom is okay with you and Kiba, but I'm happy that she is. Do you want fruit with your waffles?" Hana asked Naruto.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. If it isn't too much trouble, I would love some fruit." Naruto replied.

"Not at all. It will probably be about 15 minutes so why don't you two go take a walk and wake up." Hana suggested.

Naruto thought it was a great idea and immediately grabbed Kiba's arm. They were out the door in no time flat. Since they had no clear destination, they wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes. Suddenly, the wind shifted and Kiba stiffened. He flared his nostrils and took a sniff of the air.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked, slightly afraid at Kiba's abrupt change of behavior.

When Kiba finally identified the smell, Naruto knew exactly why he was reacting the way he was.

"Sasuke's back." They both said at the same time.

Kiba started running. It took Naruto everything he had to keep up with him. When he finally grabbed Kiba's arm, they were in the open market with people everywhere. Kiba whirled on him with bloodlust in his eyes. Naruto took a step back and looked Kiba straight into the eyes.

"Calm down please. You are scaring me a lot. I know you want to hurt Sasuke for what he did to me, but that was a while ago. Let it go. Please." Naruto said. He really didn't want to see anyone hurt. He knew that Kiba didn't have a chance of winning against Sasuke.

Kiba calmed down enough to see sense. Kiba leaned down and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto completely forgot where they were and melted into the kiss. When they broke apart and Naruto realized where they were, he started to freak out. Kiba, who knew why, just bent down and kissed him again. When they broke apart this time, Naruto spoke before Kiba could kiss him again.

"Don't do that in public Kiba! You will become an outcast. People will start to hate you because you are with me. They still hate me. Please don't do that to yourself." Naruto said and was surprised when Kiba started to laugh.

"I don't care what they think Naruto. I love you and if they can't accept that, then tough luck for them." He said and turned to the crowd that had gathered. Some had shocked expressions, others had angry expressions, but the majority was disgusted. Kiba looked at them and spoke.

"Do you hear that? I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI! If you people are so stupid that you can't even see what a great guy he is, then you are sorely missing out on having a great friend. I don't know anyone who is more loyal or in more pain. Think about what it would be like to not have ANYONE that you could go to when you get hurt, or your heart gets broken. Naruto has felt this and all because of you people." Kiba said with surprising vehemence. Naruto took his arm again and started to tug on it. Kiba knew that he was making a scene so he decided to just go and worry about the consequences later.

Naruto could feel that Kiba was still simmering over everything that had happened so he took him into a side alley that was near Kiba's house. He took Kiba into his arms and kissed him eagerly. For a minute, there was nothing more than them and they couldn't care less if anyone saw them. When they pulled away, Kiba seemed calmer and Naruto felt that they could face Hana again.

When they arrived at the front door, it had been 17 minutes since they left. When they went into the dining room, they saw that the waffles had already been made and were waiting on the table for them.

"The waffles have been done for the past 5 minutes. Where were you two?" Hana asked curiously.

Kiba glanced at Naruto and silently asked if it was okay to say it. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn't care. Hana, meanwhile, was watching this exchange with an interested expression on her face.

"Mom told me that you two were more like one person now, but I have to admit that I didn't really believe her. Is it like the stories? Can you really have entire conversations without even having to say a word?" Hana asked eagerly.

"Yes we can. If you keep asking more questions, then we won't be able to get back to your first one." Kiba said. He let a small chuckle out when he saw Hana turn slightly pink at the comment. Hana stayed silent and Kiba went on. "We took so long because I smelled... a certain person that I have recently come to detest. I went after the smell and Naruto caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and said that I was scaring him. I calmed down a little and bent down to kiss him. At the time, we were in the market and everyone saw. Naruto said that he didn't want me to be an outcast and I told him that I didn't care. I turned to the people who were watching and basically said that I loved Naruto and that it was their fault he was in so much pain. After that little fiasco, we came straight back here." Kiba said. Naruto knew that he intentionally left out the alley scene.

"Oh. Who was this person that you smelled?" Hana asked. Kiba looked at Naruto again and Naruto nodded his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba said and Hana noticed how Kiba's voice growled a bit when he said the name.

"And why do you hate him?" Hana asked. Naruto knew that he was already in too deep, so he answered himself.

"Because Sasuke raped me just before he left. I never told anyone about it because I was afraid that they would think that I was just making it up to get attention. No one seemed to believe me for anything at the time so I just decided to keep silent. I did tell one person but she thought that it was my fault that Sasuke left and basically said that she hated me." Naruto said and was a little surprised when he saw Hana's jaw drop.

"Sasuke did WHAT? Oh he is going to DIE!" Hana screamed and ran out of the house to look for the one person that everyone thought would never return to Konoha. Naruto was extremely confused because he didn't see why Hana had such a huge reaction. Kiba laughed.

"She had such a huge reaction because she thinks of you as a little brother. Also, don't worry. She won't try to fight Sasuke. She is just going to go and talk to him. So calm down and please stop freaking out." Kiba said and Naruto forced himself to calm down. Having Kiba's lips on his own helped immensely.

* * *

**(Sasuke's Point Of View)**

* * *

Sasuke had been asleep for about an hour when he was suddenly woken up by the phone beside the bed ringing. He sat up and answered the annoying contraption.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"Sir, there is a woman here to see you. She says that she won't leave until she talks to you." The doorman, Sai, said in his trademark emotionless voice. **(I don't know why I put Sai as being the doorman, but it just seemed to fit.)**

"I'll be down shortly then." Sasuke said. He got up and dressed. His stomach started to rumble so he went over to the fridge and took out the first thing his fingers touched, which happened to be a power bar. He munched on it while the elevator descended.

When he reached the ground floor, he was greeted by a furious looking woman with brown hair and eyes. She had intense looking fang-like tattoos under her eyes. She looked like she was about 20. Sasuke found her intimidating.

"Were you the one who was looking for me? You woke me up." Sasuke said while trying his hardest not to get peeved at it.

"Yes. You and I need to talk Sasuke Uchiha. Follow me." The woman said and turned. She left and Sasuke followed her. They went down a back alley and she finally turned towards him. The look on her face surprised Sasuke. It was one of pure disgust.

"What the hell do you want? Why the fuck did you have to wake me the hell up? Who are you?" Sasuke demanded after realizing that, since no one else was around, he didn't have to keep his temper in check anymore.

"I'm Hana and I'm here because of what you did to Naruto before you left the village. I'm warning you. Stay away from him or you will have to deal with the entire Inuzuka clan." Hana said before walking off. At the moment, Sasuke was so stunned that he didn't even give chase.

_'Did she just threaten me? Who the hell does she think she is?' _Sasuke thought angrily. _'She's lying. No one would ever go out of their way to help that little brat.' _Sasuke decided to go back to the hotel so that he could plan his next move.

* * *

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

* * *

Hana had been gone for half an hour and Naruto was starting to get worried. He knew that he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He knew that if Sasuke and her got into a fight, Sasuke would win with his hands tied. He was about to get up to go and try to find her when she burst through the door.

"What took you so long? I was really worried about you." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"I was warning him not to mess with you. After that, I went to the Hokage's mansion. She had a mission for Kiba, mom, and I so I guess you will be alone for a few days. I'm sorry for it, but it is an important mission." Hana said and went to go find Kiba, who had left earlier to go and buy some dog food.

When they both came back, Kiba was looking pissed.

"Why do we have to go on a mission now? I should be protecting Naruto." Kiba said angrily.

"I can take care of myself love. Now come over here and kiss me." Naruto said lovingly. Kiba did as he was told and leaned over. They kissed long and passionately. There was no tongue involved, but it was just as sweet. When they broke off, they got lost in each others' eyes until Hana brought them back to reality.

"We need to start going Kiba. Naruto will be fine. See you later Naruto." Hana said before dragging Kiba out of the door, leaving Naruto alone with a still recovering Akamaru.

Naruto felt his facade crumble and he was left in tears. He cried because Kiba was gone. He cried because he felt useless and he felt like a liability. He cried because Sasuke was back. He cried because he was putting people he loved at risk.

_'I need to resolve this before anyone gets hurt. I have to go see Sasuke and tell him that I'm not interested in him anymore.' _Naruto resolved. He set off to find the one person that had broken his heart from what felt like a lifetime ago. He set off to find Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this far. I'm sorry if things seem really corny. I just like things when they turn out like this. Anyway, please read and review. This is really fun and I want to know what you guys think of my writing. Also, tell me if I misspell anything please so that I can fix it as soon as possible. See you guys soon. (Hopefully.)**


	7. Wrong Decisions

**Author's Note: I am immensely sorry that this took so long to get up. I lent out my notebook to someone and they kept forgetting to get it back to me. However, the delay also gave me time to start on another story, so be on the lookout for it. It is going to be a Loveless fanfiction. Don't worry. This story will keep going. I have already finished writing it and now all I have to do is type it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wrong Decisions**

* * *

Naruto left two minutes after he made his decision, after making sure that no one could tell that he was crying. He started navigating the streets of Konoha until he managed to make it to the most expensive hotel in the Hidden Leaf village, The Yellow Flash Inn. The hotel was named after the Fourth Hokage. Naruto knew that Sasuke would probably be there on account of him being accustomed to wealth.

Naruto went inside and asked the doorman, Sai, if he had seen Sasuke. Sai said that he had come in a few hours earlier. When Naruto said that he wanted to see him, Sai was adamant about the fact that no one was allowed in without the guest's permission.

"Could you call him down then? Tell him that I want to talk to him." Naruto said with as much authority he could muster.

Sai did as Naruto asked and called him up. After a few minutes, Naruto heard the elevator come to a stop. He turned around to see Sasuke come out.

"Naruto! It really is you! It's been awhile, hasn't it? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked innocently. Naruto couldn't tell whether or not it was an act but at that point, he didn't much care.

"We need to talk Sasuke." Naruto said silently. He saw Sasuke's face momentarily brighten before returning to its previous state.

"Let's go up to my room then. We can talk more comfortably up there." Sasuke said. It didn't escape Naruto's notice that Sasuke put extra emphasis on 'comfortably'.

Warning bells sounded in Naruto's mind. _'If letting him rape me is what it takes for him to leave everyone alone, I don't have a choice.'_

"Alright then. Lead the way." Naruto said even though he knew that he would probably regret it later.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly before schooling his expression once again. He led the way back to the elevator and they rode up to the top floor. They rode up in silence. Naruto was trying to figure out what he was going to say to Sasuke when the elevator stopped. They stepped out and Naruto immediately stepped as far away from Sasuke as he could. Sasuke glanced in his direction and Naruto realized that he didn't feel any attractions to the man anymore. Sure, he was good looking, but Naruto realized then that any love he had for the raven was gone. His heart didn't lurch every time that he saw him. Also, Naruto hadn't had a single fantasy about him since he had gotten together with Kiba. The though made him smile.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to leave the Inuzuka clan alone." Naruto said simply. He got the satisfaction of seeing Sasuke's eyes widen and Sasuke's facade crumbled completely.

"Why the hell would you want them protected of all people?" Sasuke asked with a hard edge to his voice. At one time, it would have made Naruto afraid, but right then, he was empowered.

"Because I am currently dating Kiba. I love him with my entire being. My love for you has died." Naruto said boldly. He was surprised when he saw Sasuke's eyes fill with doubt. The doubt was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"Very funny Naruto. I almost believed you. Do you really think that anyone, other than me of course, could ever love you? You're delusional." By the end of Sasuke's rant, Naruto was grinning like a fool. He could tell that Sasuke was afraid that he was telling the truth. Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to confess that he was telling lies.

_'No such luck Sasuke. You held my heart before and you broke it. No second chances this time.' _Naruto thought joyfully. He was happy to finally be free of the bonds that had held him back for so long.

"Fuck off Sasuke. I do not want you anymore." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. Before Naruto had time to react, Sasuke had forced him onto the bed against the far wall. Naruto felt the first prickles of fear from the anger emanating from those cruel eyes.

"If you won't give yourself to me willingly, then I have no choice but to take you by force. After that, I'll teach Kiba a lesson that he will **never **forget." Sasuke said sadistically.

When Sasuke uttered that last sentence, Naruto felt something inside of himself snap. He lunged at Sasuke, with his every intent to kill.

* * *

**(Kiba's Point Of View)**

* * *

When Kiba felt that there was something wrong with Naruto, he was already 15 miles from Konoha.

"Mom, sis, I think something happened with Naruto. Would you mind if I went back and checked to see if he is okay?" Kiba asked. Before either of them could answer, Kiba gasped and clutched his shoulder as intense pain blossomed.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Tsume asked. Kiba could hear the worry and alarm in her voice.

"Something's happened with Naruto. I'm going back. I'll see you guys at home." Kiba said before dashing back to the village as fast as he could.

Kiba got back to the village 5 minutes later. He followed Naruto's train of thought to the hotel that he knew Sasuke was staying in. He tried to read Naruto's thoughts but he couldn't. It was almost as if Naruto's mind had gone back to the most basic of feelings. All Kiba could feel from him was anger and pain.

Kiba went inside and asked Sai if Naruto had been there. Sai said that Naruto had gotten there about 15 minutes earlier and had gone up to the top floor with Sasuke. It took Kiba a little while, but he eventually persuaded Sai to let him go and check on them.

When he got up to the top floor, his first sense was of smell and taste. He could smell and taste metallic blood. His second sense was of sound. He could hear someone moaning. His last sense was of sight. He looked at the bed against the far wall and saw Sasuke on top of Naruto. Naruto appeared to be unconscious.

"Get the fuck off of him Uchiha." Kiba said with a murderous growl. He flinched when Sasuke turned his venomous gaze on him.

"How about you make me? Don't expect Naruto to help you though. He can't move. It seems that he has passed out. Oops." Sasuke said with a wicked smirk. Kiba could tell that this was just a game for the Uchiha.

Kiba silently cursed. _'I wish I had Akamaru here with me. I'm no match for him. He could tear me to pieces. I have to try though. I can't let him hurt Naruto anymore.' _Kiba thought before he glanced towards Sasuke again. He saw that Sasuke hadn't moved at all. He was just staring at Kiba with a sly grin on his face.

The grin on Sasuke's face vanished when Kiba straightened up. Kiba saw his eyes narrow when he created a shadow clone. Kiba held his hand out with the palm facing upwards. His clone started to mimic Naruto's movements from the training grounds. He was going purely on instinct so it surprised him when the famous Rasengan appeared in his palm. Kiba's eyes widened with Sasuke's.

Kiba recovered from his shock quickly and charged Sasuke. He hit Sasuke on the side and Sasuke went flying into the other wall. As soon as he lost contact with Naruto, Naruto moaned in pain. His eyelids fluttered and he woke up. Naruto adopted a feral expression. Kiba could tell that he was pissed.

When Sasuke got back up, they saw his eyes widen with a bit of fear. He knew that he couldn't take on both of them. His nostrils widened with a furious expression.

"Don't get too comfortable with yourselves. I **will **be back. And next time, I won't be alone." Sasuke threatened before past Naruto and Kiba. He stopped long enough to pick up his clothes.

When Sasuke shut the door, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. Kiba could understand why he did.

"I'm glad he left without a fight. Even though I don't love him anymore, I have no wish to fight him." Naruto said. Kiba was aware of the fact that Naruto was just trying to cope with what had just happened. He didn't say anything about it. He didn't need to.

"If you can, would you please tell me what happened?" Kiba asked. He heard Naruto gulp. _'Please don't lie to me. I need to hear you say it out loud.' _Kiba thought. He made absolutely sure that his silent message got through. Naruto took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

_(With Sasuke uttered that last sentence, Naruto felt something inside of himself snap. He lunged at Sasuke, with his every intent to kill.)_

Sasuke sensed the change in Naruto's attitude and just barely managed to catch his arm before it connected with Sasuke's face. Sasuke forced his arm back. Naruto started to struggle and Sasuke forced his arm back farther. When Naruto tried to kick him, he forced Naruto's arm back completely, breaking it in the process. Naruto heard the sickening snap and he also heard a terrible, pain filled scream. It took him a moment to realize that the scream belonged to himself.

Naruto felt his arm break in more than a few places. The pain was so intense that he almost passed out.

_'Why aren't you helping my Kyu? I need your help!' _Naruto thought in desperation.

*I cannot interfere. This is a battle for a mate. Sasuke wants to make you his mate. The only thing I can do is heal you. I'm sorry Naruto.* Kyuubi said before letting his chakra repair Naruto's arm.

Naruto's screams lessened in volume as he felt his bones repairing themselves. He opened his eyes, which had been screwed shut against the onslaught of pain, and looked directly at Sasuke. While Naruto was screaming his head off, Sasuke took the opportunity to undress himself. He had also managed to get off Naruto's pants and boxers.

Sasuke quickly lined his pulsing member up with Naruto's entrance. Naruto tried to move around but Sasuke wasn't having any of it. He placed his hand on Naruto's bare flesh. The sound of a thousand birds could be heard, though it was muffled. Naruto screamed in pain.

_'He is using his Chidori on me. I can't move. My body won't respond. Is there anything you can do Kyu? It hurts so much.' _Naruto thought/screamed inside of his mind.

Before Kyuubi could answer, Sasuke shoved into Naruto's entrance. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to try and prep Naruto or lube himself up. Naruto felt blood again. It didn't take long to heal, but it filled the room with its scent. Naruto screamed louder.

_'KIBA!' _Was the one and only thought that passed through Naruto's head. He blacked out with Kiba's face in his mind's eye.

When Naruto woke up, his first thought was that there was no pain. He looked around and was surprised to see Kiba at the foot of the bed.

_'Am I dead? If I did, then why is Kiba here? And why would he look so mad?' _As Naruto thought that, he realized that Kiba wasn't even looking at him, but to the side of the bed.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He followed Kiba's gaze and found Sasuke against the wall. He realized then that he wasn't dead. Naruto saw that Sasuke had a murderous expression on his face. It wasn't aimed at Naruto, but rather at Kiba.

Naruto knew immediately that Sasuke meant to kill Kiba. He forced himself off the bed, gritting his teeth at the pain. His muscles had clenched themselves against the vicious pain that he had experienced. He made his way over to stand in front of Kiba. Sasuke looked up and Naruto saw the fear that had wormed its way into his mind. Sasuke knew that, even with his Sharingan, there was no chance that he could ever beat Naruto and Kiba.

"Don't get too comfortable with yourselves. I **will **be back. And next time, I won't be alone." Sasuke said menacingly. Naruto knew that Sasuke meant it. When Sasuke left, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad he left without a fight. Even though I don't love him anymore, I have no wish to fight him." Naruto said. Even though Naruto didn't love him anymore, he still didn't want to see him hurt.

"If you can, would you please tell me what happened?" Kiba asked.

* * *

***End Flashback***

* * *

"And that is what brought us here." Naruto said. He could tell that Kiba's emotions were in turmoil.

"Why would you do something so foolish? Did you even stop to think how much doing something like this would hurt me?" Kiba asked in a low voice.

It wasn't Kiba's words that brought tears to Naruto's eyes, but rather his tone of voice. He sounded like he had been beaten. He sounded scared and tired. He didn't sound angry at all.

"Kiba? Did something happen while I was out? You look really confused and scared. You are also blocking it off from me." Naruto said. He was partially trying to get Kiba to think about something else, but he was also very curious.

"There is something I need to test out... We need to go to the training grounds." Kiba said.

Naruto tried to see what Kiba was thinking again, but still met with that wall that deflected anything and everything. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, it troubled Naruto greatly.

"... Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this is an extremely short chapter, but if I went any further, I wouldn't have a good place to stop for another thousand words or so. I'm a perfectionist. I like to have the word count of my chapters around the same are. Anyways, if you see any spelling errors, please point them out to me. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading this far. I hope that it has been worth it. See you guys soon. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. Things Get More Complicated

**Author's Note: I was originally going to wait about a week to get up this chapter, but I decided that I didn't want to wait. I hope that you guys enjoy quick updates. I don't get the chance to do this very often. This chapter should clear up any confusion you might have about Kiba being able to use the Rasengan. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Things Get More Complicated**

* * *

Naruto and Kiba made it to the training grounds shortly afterwards. Naruto had to limp there because he was still sore.

When they got there, Kiba turned to face Naruto. He created a shadow clone. He made the pose that signified someone was going to use the Rasengan. Kiba's shadow clone started mimicking Naruto's movements from before exactly. To say the least, Naruto was dumbfounded when the telltale ball of chakra appeared in his hand. What surprised Naruto even more was when Kiba threw it and it expanded.

"When did you learn how to do that? I thought that the first time you saw it was a few days ago." Naruto said. He was also slightly worried because he knew that Kiba's element was water, not wind. Therefore, it made no sense that his Rasengan should have expanded.

"That's just the thing. I **hadn't **seen it before then. I also have never tried to use it. My element is water, not wind. I completely mimicked your movements. This is weird. I don't know why this is happening." Kiba said. Naruto could hear the worry and fear in his voice. He could also feel it within himself.

"Hmm... That makes me wonder. Please stand back Kiba." Naruto said. When Kiba did so, Naruto adopted the pose that Kiba had used in his Chunin Exams. When Kiba's eyes widened, Naruto knew that Kiba had finally figured it out.

Naruto crouched down and curled his fingers inward. He then turned his palms downward. After he did that, he let instinct guide him. It was almost as if his body had a mind of its own. His body spun around and he was suddenly in the air. The world blurred incomprehensibly around him, yet he wasn't the least bit afraid. He could sense where everything was so he knew that he wouldn't crash into anything. He found the experience of cutting through the air to be exhilarating. He kept the feeling going for another minute before gracefully landing next to Kiba again.

"How did you do that Naruto? Only the Inuzukas can use the Fang Over Fang. It's supposed to be something only for dog ninjas." Kiba said. Naruto turned around and saw that Kiba was smiling. Naruto knew why too. Kiba had been afraid that something was wrong with himself, so he naturally got scared.

"I'm not sure Kiba. I just relied on my instincts. I have no idea why this is happening. I could ask Kyu if you would like." Naruto offered.

"Sure. It would be nice to know what is happening." Kiba said.

_'Kyu? Why can we do these things? It makes no sense. Do you know why?' _Naruto thought.

*I know why this is happening. May I use your body to tell you two?* Kyu asked.

_'Let me warn Kiba first.'_ Naruto thought. He turned to Kiba. "Kyu knows why but he would like to use me to tell us. Is that ok?" Naruto asked.

"That's fine."

"Kiba. Nice to talk with you again. This is another effect of your bond with Naruto. You two have the ability to use each others' skills. This comes in handy if you are in a fight and want to surprise someone. I'll let you get back with Naruto. Talk to you later." Kyu said and gave Naruto back control.

"Um... I wasn't expecting that. I thought that I had taken something from you. This is all so confusing. Can we go home now?" Naruto asked.

Kiba smiled and nodded.

"Of course. We'll probably have the house to ourselves. Hana and Mom are still out on the mission. Akamaru is still recovering. He has been sleeping like a log lately." Kiba said. Naruto was ecstatic about the fact that he was going to be able to spend the day with Kiba for a change.

_'I hope that he doesn't try to take me, I'm still sore.'_

* * *

**A Day Later**

* * *

**(Sasuke's Point Of View)**

* * *

Sasuke had been traveling for a day before he finally got to his destination. He knew that _he _lived here on account of the overwhelming stench of snake.

"Why Sasuke. How nice of you to come visit me." Came an oily voice from behind Sasuke. He almost jumped in fright, but somehow managed to catch himself in time.

"I didn't come to chat Orochimaru. I need your help." Sasuke said.

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru did nothing for free, so he waited for him to give a price. Orochimaru didn't believe in charity.

"What do you, the Great and Powerful Sasuke Uchiha, need my help with?" Orochimaru asked.

"I need your help to kill Kiba Inuzuka. The only reason I can't kill him is because he is being protected by Naruto. I want Kiba dead, but I don't want Naruto harmed. Can you help me or not?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice. Sasuke missed the shimmer in his eyes before they brightened.

"I can help you. However, I do require something in return. Before we get to that, though, how about we go inside my little hideout." Orochimaru said. Sasuke saw no reason not to so he followed Orochimaru through a curtain of moss. Inside was a room very similar to the one Sasuke had left before going back to Konoha.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He thought he already knew.

"You're a little hasty aren't you? Fine. You Sasuke. I want you." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke did a double take. That wasn't what he had expected Orochimaru to ask for. He had expected that Orochimaru would ant to have Naruto as his own. This was a lot different than his first assumption.

"Um... Ok. If that's really what you want." Sasuke said. He was hoping that Orochimaru was bluffing. When Orochimaru started to take off his clothes, however, Sasuke knew that it was no joke.

"Awww. You aren't hard for me Sasuke. Let me fix that for you." Orochimaru said in an evil voice. He made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Naruto was standing in Orochimaru's place. When the Naruto look alike spoke, though, it was with Orochimaru's voice.

"Do you like it Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke forced himself to focus on the body and not the voice. He felt himself getting hard.

Sasuke approached Orochimaru and crushed their lips together. He slipped his tongue inside Orochimaru's mouth. When he tasted Orochimaru, Sasuke grimaced and backed away.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Did I do something wrong?" Orochimaru/Naruto asked.

"First of all, stop talking. It unnerves me. Second of all, you don't even taste like him." Sasuke said. He didn't care if he sounded needy.

Orochimaru frowned and his face fell. After a moment of contemplation, his face brightened and he got onto his knees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, completely forgetting that fact that he had told Orochimaru not to talk.

Orochimaru looked up at Sasuke and smiled. He mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Sasuke took a steadying breath and nodded. Orochimaru got close to him again and started to undo Sasuke's pants. Once he got them undone, he slipped them off. Orochimaru fondled Sasuke through his boxers. Sasuke started to buck his hips into Orochimaru's hand. Orochimaru made Sasuke lay down. Orochimaru continued to play with Sasuke but when Sasuke started to buck his hips again, Orochimaru stopped all movements with a smirk. Sasuke growled in frustration. He needed release so bad.

"Don't tease me you bastard. Just take me all ready." Sasuke said. He didn't even care that it was Orochimaru doing this to him anymore.

Despite Sasuke's growing impatience, Orochimaru insisted on taking off his boxers slowly. Once he got them off, he started to lick Sasuke from top to bottom. Sasuke unconsciously closed his eyes. When he felt something glide across his skin, he opened his eyes and looked down. He realized that Orochimaru had decided to give up on the illusions. He no longer looked like Naruto.

When Orochimaru raised his head and looked Sasuke in the eyes, Sasuke saw an emotion that he thought had died in the Snake User. He saw love. Not love for what he was doing, but love for the person he was doing it to. Sasuke thought that no one would ever look at him that way again. Not after Naruto. It made him speechless.

Orochimaru glanced into Sasuke's eyes questioningly. Sasuke knew what it was that Orochimaru wanted. He shivered and nodded again. Orochimaru smiled. A pure and heartfelt smile. He lowered his head and took Sasuke completely into his mouth. Sasuke gasped and writhed in pleasure. Orochimaru had the longest tongue ever seen and he knew how to use it. He could wrap it completely around Sasuke and flex it, creating such pleasure that Sasuke couldn't help but moan.

Orochimaru started to bob his head really fast. Sasuke arched his back and moaned wantonly. He started to buck his hips again. When Sasuke felt himself get close, he forced Orochimaru to stop and forced himself to calm down.

Sasuke felt Orochimaru's gaze on him. He glanced up into Orochimaru's face and automatically recoiled. Orochimaru noticed it and sighed. He got up and helped Sasuke up as well.

"I guess I got what I wanted and you still haven't changed. It was worth a try. We'll head out for the Hidden Leaf tomorrow. Get some rest." Orochimaru said. He hid his pain well. If Sasuke hadn't stayed with him for so long, he wouldn't have picked up on it.

"O-okay. See you then." Sasuke said. He felt a bit weird. Like he was having an out of body experience. _'How could he possibly love me? I didn't do anything to deserve it. He is probably just using me. But the pain in his voice sounded so real! I'm so confused. Anyway, I'm getting what I wished for. I just thought that I would happier.' _Sasuke thought. For some absurd reason, he felt as if something big was going to happen.

* * *

**Another Day Later**

* * *

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

* * *

Kiba and Naruto had unconsciously decided not to talk about the confrontation with Sasuke in the hotel. They couldn't stop going over it in their heads however.

After two days, they allowed themselves to relax a bit. They didn't completely let their guard down though. They had informed Tsunade and she had said that it was a matter for the Anbu.

At the current moment, they were at Kiba's house. They were playing video games with each other. It was to keep their minds off of recent events. Naruto could tell that Kiba was distracted though. Even though he was distracted, Kiba still beat Naruto at Call of Duty.

"You two look like you are having fun. Could I talk to you guys for a minute?" Tsume asked. They both jumped because neither of them had heard her approach.

Naruto glanced at Kiba. If anyone should have been able to hear someone approaching, it would have been Kiba. _'He should have at least heard her if not smelled her. I was really trying to give him his privacy, but I know that he won't tell me what's going on. I'll just wait for Tsume to go and then I'll ask him. I just hope that he tells me.' _Naruto thought. He glanced up at Tsume and nodded.

"Sure... What did you need?" Naruto asked. He got up and turned off the Xbox so that there was no chance that he could be distracted.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have barely been going to your apartment these past couple of days. Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" Tsume asked Naruto. Naruto flinched at the painful memories that that one sentence had dredged up.

"Be-because that apartment gave me some really bad memories. Not to mention I can't see Kiba when I'm over there." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean by 'bad memories'?" Tsume asked. Naruto gulped audibly.

"Well, people have always hated me. Once they found out where I lived, they came in the middle of the night. They would pick the lock on my door and come inside as if they owned the place. They were always so quiet and they always managed to come in while I was asleep. They would go over to my bed and beat me. Occasionally, they would even go so far as to rape me. I got afraid of even going back home. As I got older, the beatings got worse and worse." Naruto said. He couldn't say anymore. He went over to Kiba, who looked both mad and sad at the same time, and hugged him.

"I-I had no idea that you had it that rough... In that case, how would you like to come and live here with us?" Tsume asked.

Naruto blinked in shock. _'Did she really just ask that? I must have heard wrong!' _Naruto thought in disbelief.

"C-could you please repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly." Naruto asked Tsume.

Tsume smiled good-naturedly. "Would you like to come and live with us?" She asked again.

"... HELL YES!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He looked over and saw Kiba grinning his wolfish grin. Naruto grinned along with him.

"Great. I'll get that set up with Tsunade. Hell, I might even be able to get you some money for selling the apartment." Tsume said. She walked out and Naruto waited until he heard the front door shut before rounding on Kiba.

"All right. Spill. What's wrong? You seem so distant lately. Ever since the fight with Sasuke, you won't even kiss me. What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked. He had a hard time not crying. His voice was still choked and vulnerable sounding though.

Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise at the tone of his voice. When Naruto saw Kiba's face, all of his bottled up emotions over spilled. All the hurt that Kiba had caused by distancing himself from Naruto suddenly spilled forth. Naruto didn't understand what he had done wrong and it hurt him that Kiba wouldn't tell him.

Naruto felt him get up and walk over to him. Kiba's arms encircled Naruto and Naruto glanced into Kiba's face. His eyes got captured and Kiba held them in place. Naruto reached out to him with their bond and felt Kiba's emotions. He could feel how sorry Kiba was for cutting him off. He could also feel how much Kiba loved him, which never ceased to surprise him.

_'This is what it feels like to be loved. How did I not notice how big a part of me was missing? Now that I have a taste of true love, there is no way that I could ever go back to the way things were before. I would literally die before that happened. Before Kiba, my life was horrible. When I'm with him, everything is instantly better. I hope that this feeling never fades.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this is a horrible place to leave off, but I needed to end it here. I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope that it wasn't too confusing. Thank you guys for reading this far. If you spot any spelling errors, please inform me so that I may fix them. I try my hardest to find them on my own, but I tend to miss some. Anyways, see you guys soon. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably... Yeah... I'm going now... Bye.**


	9. More Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: I'm trying to get this up as fast as possible. As well as get quick update cookies from my fans. I am honestly extremely surprised that I have gone this far. I'm one of those people who can't do anything to completion, but I am determined to get this done. I love writing and I think that I have a little bit of talent for it. Especially since I am only 16. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: More Secrets Revealed**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut you off. I was worrying about you. I brought up the subject of you not liking being at your apartment to my mom in hopes that she would extend the offer of a choice. I hoped that she would have offered to let you live here with us. After I was sure that she was going to, I became worried that you might see you moving in with us as a potential danger to us and, therefore, refuse. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Kiba asked.

"Would you kiss me?" Naruto asked. He felt selfish for asking even that.

Kiba smiled briefly at his simple request and bent down. When their lips met, Naruto sighed in relief and melted into Kiba's body. They fit together perfectly. Naruto flicked out his tongue and felt Kiba open his mouth to him. Naruto explored his mouth like he had never tasted him before. They soon had to stop for air.

"Thank you Kiba." Naruto said in a small but happy voice.

"You don't need to thank me Naruto. All you had to do was ask. I'm yours." Kiba said. Naruto smiled because Kiba was supposed to be the more dominant one.

"I know. I'm still thanking you though. So ha." Naruto said jokingly. Kiba grinned at him and tackled him to the ground. He managed to get on top of Naruto.

_'So much for his moment of weakness. Damnit. And here I was thinking that he might actually let me do something to him for once.' _Naruto thought with a small smile.

Kiba bent down and kissed him again. Naruto kissed back eagerly. They explored each others' mouths and lost track of time. Before they knew it, they heard a cough from behind them. They broke apart unwillingly.

"Tsunade said that it would be fine for you to come and live with us. She also said that you could probably get around 5,000 ryu for your apartment." Tsume said. Naruto looked up from the floor to see Tsume standing in the doorway.

Naruto asked Kiba to get off of him for a minute. Naruto ran up to Tsume and tackle hugged her. She 'oofed' in surprise and stepped backwards a few steps.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Naruto said. He was so happy that he didn't care that Tsume used to hate his guts.

Tsume smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm once he let go. He turned around and proceeded to tackle hug Kiba as well. Kiba, however, was expecting it. He caught Naruto and bear hugged him. Naruto gasped and tried to get air into his deprived lungs.

"Can't... breathe..." Naruto managed to get out. Kiba chuckled and let him go. Naruto breathed in a great big lungful of air and grinned.

"I know that it is probably too much to ask, but could I possibly live in Kiba's room? There is plenty of room and I can get my own bed." Naruto asked hopefully.

Tsume thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with it. But do you really want to sleep in your own bed? Kiba's bed is big enough for the both of you." Tsume said casually.

"And you are okay with me sleeping in the same bed as your son when we are together?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Not as much as you might think, but I know how teenagers are. Eventually, you will end up sleeping with him. This just saves me a lot of arguments." Tsume said.

Naruto whooped in pure joy. _'Not only can I stay with the person I love, but I can also live with them. So why do I still feel so edgy?' _Naruto wondered. He decided not to dwell on it and just focused on his happiness instead.

Naruto saw Kiba's face sober for a moment before going right back to unexplainable joy. They shared a brief, silent conversation.

"Well, I'll leave you two to go and get the things that you want to keep." Tsume said and left.

"Why are you so edgy?" Kiba asked Naruto as soon as he was sure that his mother couldn't hear them talking.

"Your guess is as good as mine love. I have absolutely no clue." Naruto said seriously.

"We can think about it later. Right now, we need to get your stuff over here." Kiba said.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before nodding. _'The feeling will still be there in the morning. I can think about it then.'_

* * *

***The Next Morning***

* * *

It only took one trip to get all of the things that were worth keeping to Kiba's house.

When they got back home, they took everything up to Kiba's room and put everything up.

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would. Why don't you have more things than this?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Because I can't afford anything else. All of the stores either refused to sell me anything or they charged me ridiculous amounts of money." Naruto replied.

"Well. We can fix that. Now that you are a part of our family, I won't allow you to be treated like this. My mom can scare almost anyone into lowering their prices. We'll see what we can do about getting you some new things." Kiba said.

"You really don't have to do that Kiba. I don't want you to be an outcast." Naruto said sincerely. He knew full well how it felt and he wouldn't wish it on anyone else.

"Nonsense. I really don't care what people think because I love you Naruto. That won't change just because someone suddenly dislikes me." Kiba said. Naruto could sense that he was telling the truth so he went over and kissed him.

After a few minutes, they separated. However, they couldn't stop thinking about one another. Soon, their minds wandered to "other" things and they both grew a slight problem. As time wore on, their problem got worse instead of better.

_'I need you Kiba!' _Naruto thought. When Kiba put an image of himself, naked, on display for Naruto's mind, Naruto started to pant.

_'That's unfair!' _Naruto though exasperatedly.

Kiba grinned and started to shower Naruto with images ranging from touching Naruto to images of him touching himself. It made Naruto so horny that his knuckles went white from clenching his hands together.

Kiba's images made Naruto want to retaliate. He started to put up images of his own which mainly consisted of pleasurable feelings and sexy images.

After torturing each other for a short while, they heard someone coming up the stairs. They both tried to control their breathing and they both failed miserably.

When the door opened to reveal Tsume, Naruto blushed bright red. He knew that she could smell arousals and he also knew that his was probably pretty potent.

"Why are you two torturing yourselves? You guys can have 'fun' as much as you want. The walls are specially made so you can't be heard. One of the reasons for that is because the Inuzuka clan goes into heat every year." Tsume said.

"Why did you tell him that mom? It just makes us look weird." Kiba said.

Tsume shrugged and walked out and closed the door behind her. Naruto started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Naruto? Kiba asked curiously. Naruto could tell that he was trying his hardest not to use their bond to just find out. Naruto knew that Kiba just wanted to hear his voice.

"I am laughing because of the way you reacted when your mother told me that you went into heat. You didn't need to do that. I go into heat as well." Naruto said with a small chuckle. "Every springtime, I would start to feel extremely hot and I would start to want to fuck anything with two legs. The first time it happened, I thought that it was just a phase, so I let it slide. The second time, I went to see Granny Tsunade and asked her what was wrong with me. She told me that I was experiencing heat. She told me that it would probably be best if I just waited it out in my apartment. So I did. Of course, you already know all of this, don't you?" Naruto asked Kiba with a smile on his face.

When he saw Kiba's face grow confused, Naruto frowned. He searched through Kiba's memories and found that he had no clue about Naruto going into heat.

_'What the hell? How did that happen?' _Naruto thought. He wasn't expecting an answer, so it surprised him when Kyuubi answered.

*Simple. I blocked that part out.* Kyuubi said.

_'Why? He has a right to know. He is as much a part of me as you are.' _Naruto thought in frustration. He felt as if he had just betrayed Kiba by keeping information from him.

*Because I didn't want everything out on the table at once. Simple as that.* Kyuubi replied.

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Naruto asked. He didn't receive a reply.

_'Kyuubi? What do you mean?' _Naruto asked again. Again, he received no reply.

With a growl, Naruto left his state of mind that allowed him to communicate with the beast inside of himself. Once he got back, he saw Kiba's worried expression.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Naruto asked with an equally worried expression. _'Did I do something wrong?' _Naruto thought to himself, completely forgetting for a moment that Kiba could hear most, if not all, of his thoughts.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You just seemed really angry and your chakra levels spiked dangerously. What happened?" Kiba asked Naruto. Naruto detected a note of fear in Kiba's voice and it surprised Naruto how much that knowing that fact he had made Kiba scared hurt him.

"I was speaking with Kyu again. Apparently, he can block some thoughts from you. He only said that he didn't want everything out on the table at once." Naruto said. He looked back at all of the things that had happened in the last fifteen minutes and snorted.

_'How could I have been so horny only moments before and suddenly feel like I want to punch something? I don't get it. Maybe I'm bipolar.' _Naruto thought to himself anxiously.

Kiba started to laugh. Naruto wondered why he was laughing so hard.

"I'm laughing because you are getting worried over nothing. You just freaked me out a bit. Also, you are not bipolar." Kiba said. Naruto knew that he was telling the truth so he managed to calm down a bit.

"But I scared you Kiba. That isn't a good thing. It means you still fear me." Naruto said.

"Would I dominate you if I still feared you?" Kiba countered. Naruto blushed beet red at how blunt he was being.

"You might have a point. I'm sorry for overreacting." Naruto said.

"You say sorry too much." Kiba said with a smile.

Naruto almost said it again, but managed to stop himself. Kiba looked at him knowingly and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't do that unless you plan on following through with it." Kiba said teasingly.

Naruto glanced at Kiba and bit his lip. He knew that Kiba was only joking, but he still found the idea immensely appealing. Kiba locked eyes with him and opened his arms. Naruto knew that it was an invitation.

Naruto went over to him and hugged him. Kiba knew what Naruto was planning to do so it took some fun out of it. However, Kiba made no moves to try and stop him.

_'Please don't tease me Naruto.' _Kiba thought. Naruto frowned because he wanted to have some fun. Naruto obliged though.

Naruto kissed Kiba and slid his hand into Kiba's pants. Naruto grabbed him and started pumping. Soon, Kiba's legs grew weak so Naruto guided him over to the bed. Naruto forced him to lie down on and he followed so that he was on top. Naruto took his hand out of Kiba's boxers. He slid Kiba's boxers down and finally got them all of the way off. Naruto stopped to admire the sight before him. Kiba was on his back and was panting like a dog. He had his eyes shut. Naruto's gaze traveled downwards and stopped at the object of his desires.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to leave this off as a cliffhanger as well. I am trying it out. Tell me what you think of it. I'm really happy that I managed to get this up so quickly. I is proud of myself! Anyways, see you soon!**


	10. Confessions

**Author's Note: I am glad that I can get this story up so fast. It makes me happy. Thank you to all of my dedicated viewers and reviewers. I am glad that you guys like my story. Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter. It will begin where I left off on the last chapter. If you get confused, just look back on that one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

* * *

Kiba smirked and started to give Naruto more images of himself. It took Naruto everything he had not to fuck Kiba into oblivion right then and there. Instead, Naruto took him into his mouth and immediately started to bob his head. He was rewarded with the thoughts that were coming his way stopping. There was a tradeoff though. The pictures and images stopped, but Naruto could feel all of the pleasure that he was giving Kiba as if Kiba was doing sucking him off.

Naruto started to take his revenge on Kiba. He showered him with many pictures and even more feelings. Kiba opened his eyes wide in shock. Naruto sensed that Kiba was about to go over the edge. He also sensed that Kiba wanted him to stop. Naruto did so reluctantly. He gave Kiba a bit of time to recover. Naruto wanted Kiba to touch him, but he was too afraid to ask.

Kiba, however, knew exactly what Naruto wanted. He gave Naruto the same treatment that he had been given by the blonde. He licked Naruto up and down before completely engulfing him in heat. He bobbed his head a few times before repeating, licking Naruto again. This went on for about two minutes before Naruto told him to stop.

"I need more Kiba. Please take me." Naruto requested. He felt absolutely no embarrassment for asking. Kiba nodded and got up. He went over to the nightstand beside his bed and pulled out a small bottle.

"Prepared much love?" Naruto teased. Kiba grinned and blushed.

"Maybe just a little." He replied.

Kiba went back to the bed and unscrewed the cap. The smell of chocolate and roses issued forth from the open bottle. Naruto took a deep whiff and immediately felt himself relax. _'I guess that is what scented lube is for. That's pretty smart.' _Naruto thought.

Kiba tipped the bottle upside down and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He went back to Naruto who spread his legs open. Kiba put his fingers at Naruto's entrance and Naruto shivered a bit. The lube was freezing cold! When Kiba pushed in, Naruto's mind was occupied with things other than how cold the lube was. Kiba quickly added a second finger and started to stretch Naruto. When Naruto gave him the go ahead, Kiba added the third and final finger. Kiba stretched Naruto as much as needed. Kiba was a bit impatient and just wanted to get on with it.

When Kiba took his fingers out, Naruto whimpered at the feeling of loss. Kiba put his tip at Naruto's entrance, and then pulled back.

"Almost forgot something." He said out loud. He got the lube again and spread some over his leaking cock. Kiba got lost in the self induced pleasure for a few minutes. Soon, however, he stopped and placed his tip at Naruto's entrance again.

Naruto braced himself for the pain. When Kiba pushed in, Naruto gasped and writhed in equal parts pain and pleasure. The last time they had made love, Naruto didn't even think about what Kiba was feeling. He had unconsciously blocked off their bond. This time, however, Naruto kept the bond wide open. He felt all of the pleasure that Kiba was getting. It made the pain seem almost nonexistent.

Kiba paused an inch in to give Naruto time to adjust, but Naruto just told him to keep going. He could feel Kiba's pleasure as if it was his own. His pleasure just increased the sensation. Inch by inch, the pleasure increased until it became very nearly uncomfortable for the blonde jinchuriki.

"Go Kiba! Please!" Naruto said in between pants. Kiba obliged willingly and started to move. Naruto moved his hips in time with Kiba's thrusts, but it just didn't seem like enough to him. Naruto felt that he was getting closer, but it just wasn't fast enough. He needed more of his Kiba and he needed it now.

"More Kiba!" Naruto yelled. Kiba picked up the pace considerably, but it STILL wasn't enough for Naruto.

Naruto flipped Kiba over so that Naruto was sitting on top of him. Kiba was so focused on the pleasure that it actually surprised him. Naruto started to go up and down as fast as his body would allow. He knew that a good hit to his prostate would send him over the edge, but he didn't want that to happen so he purposefully missed it every time. Naruto didn't want their love making to end so soon.

They were both moaning uncontrollably and were muttering incoherent words. They knew nothing except for each other and the pleasure that they were trying their hardest to give one another.

The pressure that was building in their stomachs was getting so intense that it was actually starting to hurt. However, they enjoyed it. It just turned them on more. Naruto knew that he would have to finish soon before he got hurt, but he didn't want to stop.

Kiba started to try and force Naruto off of him, but Naruto clung onto him as if his life depended on it.

"Please don't stop Kiba. It feels so good. Don't make this feeling go away yet." Naruto pleaded.

Kiba debated for an instant before picking up the pace again. Naruto moaned and moved his hips in time with Kiba's thrusts again. Naruto couldn't contain the moans that were pouring from his mouth and he didn't really want to.

When Kiba adjusted the angle that he was thrusting from, Naruto let out a strangled cry. Kiba had intentionally hit Naruto's prostate so that Naruto wouldn't get hurt. Cum went flying everywhere. A decent amount landed in Kiba's hair. The rest of it landed on the sheets and coated their stomachs.

Kiba had come at the same time as Naruto did. The result of feeling two orgasms at once caused a brain overload and they were knocked out cold for at least three minutes. When they woke up, they were extremely tired and the heavy scent of sex in the air didn't help with their drowsiness.

They got up before they could fall asleep so that they could clean up. They grabbed their boxers and put them on. Just in case Tsume happened to walk down the hallway. They went to take a shower. When they got to the bathroom, Naruto was amazed at how big it was. All of the times that Naruto had stayed over, he had only been in the bathroom that was downstairs. The upstairs bathroom was bigger than Naruto's apartment!

It had a huge bathtub. This tub was one of the ones that had lions on it. Instead of lions, though, there were snarling wolves. The Inuzukas had a sink and toilet that looked ancient yet elegant and pristine. They also had a walk in shower.

"Can we take a shower? I'm afraid that I'll fall asleep if we take a bath." Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba adopted an amused expression. He stepped in quickly to turn on the water, so that it would have time to warm up, and got out. They both undressed and Naruto followed Kiba into the huge shower.

The water was a shock at first for Naruto. He yelped and jumped back. The water was extremely warm. Naruto expected it to be warm, but not scalding. Kiba glanced up apologetically.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you that we take really warm showers. You'll get used to t quickly though." Kiba said reassuringly.

*I'll help you get used to it. I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you kit.* Kyu said. Naruto knew that he was trying to make up for making Naruto so mad.

Feeling reassured, Naruto stepped back in and breathed a sigh of relief. The water was perfect for him now.

Naruto felt Kiba's gaze and he turned to look at the brunette. Kiba was looking at Naruto as if he was about to lose him.

Naruto opened their link and asked Kiba what was wrong.

_'I just know that you are still hurting over Sasuke. It makes me angry because I know that I can't do anything about it, and then I feel sad because I know that I am being jealous and selfish. I hate feeling this way.'_ Kiba told Naruto silently.

After Kiba had told him that, Naruto felt really bad. He knew that Kiba was in pain because of him and it hurt Naruto to know that he was causing someone else pain. He had always hated it when he had hurt people. It hurt him even more to know that it was Kiba he was hurting.

_'It isn't your fault Naruto.' _Kiba said. Usually, Kiba saying that was enough to calm Naruto down, but not this time.

Naruto's head wasn't even under the water, yet he could feel that it was wet. He didn't understand why he was getting so worked up over something so small. It just felt so painful for him.

Kiba went over and hugged Naruto hard. Naruto did his best to keep his emotions under control, but he ended up hiccupping from the force of holding everything back. When Kiba started to kiss away the tears that had escaped, it took everything Naruto had not to break down even further.

When Naruto had calmed down sufficiently, he straightened up and looked Kiba in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that I have been making you feel like that. And don't even try to say that I didn't hurt you because I know that I did. But I can't change the way I feel without changing who I am. I changed myself so many times just trying to fit in and be accepted that I just want to be myself. Please don't try to make me change." Naruto said. Kiba's eyes flashed with surprise and hurt.

"I would never ask you to change yourself Naruto. I love you just how you are, as clichéd as that sounds. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Kiba replied.

They both held each other close for a few more minutes before breaking apart. Naruto washed Kiba and tried his hardest not to turn on the Inuzuka. However, that is easier said than done. His touches sometimes hit a sensitive spot. Every time he hit one, Kiba would gasp and moan a bit. Naruto could tell that Kiba didn't mean for the sounds to come out, but that he was also enjoying how much it was turning Naruto on.

By unspoken consent, they decided that once was enough for the day.

When Naruto was done washing Kiba, he turned on Naruto and gave him the same treatment. Kiba managed to not turn on Naruto too much by gently massaging him.

Kiba intentionally avoided areas the he knew would turn Naruto on. When Kiba was finished, Naruto cleaned the rest of his body off. Naruto stood under the water for awhile. When the water started to get cold, they both got out.

When they were both dry, they realized that they had neglected to bring in any clean clothes. They started to laugh.

They tried to be sneaky when they got out of the bathroom, but they didn't quite make it. They ran into Tsume as she was going to her room. She quickly looked over Naruto and nodded. She gave him a wolfish grin and he blushed all of the way to his hair.

"Nice package Naruto." Tsume said with barely contained laughter.

"Come on... Let's go Kiba." Naruto said desperately. He didn't wait for Kiba to answer, but just dragged him to the bedroom.

When they got inside, Kiba burst into guffaws. Naruto knew what he was laughing at and it made him blush a deeper red.

"I'm going to bed." Naruto said indignantly.

"Aww. Don't be like that love." Kiba snickered.

Naruto ignored him and went over to the bed. He flopped down and turned over so that his back was facing Kiba. Naruto also deliberately ignored their link so it surprised him when he felt Kiba's arms encircle him.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you. It was mean and hurtful to you." Kiba said seriously.

Naruto still refused to cuddle with him. His resolve lasted up until Kiba touched him. It was then that he realized that, in his embarrassment, he had forgotten to put on any clothes.

Kiba had only lightly brushed Naruto's member, and Naruto knew that it was an accident, but he didn't care. He wanted more.

Naruto turned around and kissed Kiba hard. Kiba knew that it was coming and he tried to stop him but was a bit too slow. When they broke apart, Naruto tried to touch Kiba, but Kiba stopped him this time.

"Why not Kiba?" Naruto asked. He was trying his hardest not to pant, but he was failing miserably.

"We already did it once. No more tonight." Kiba said. Naruto could tell that Kiba was trying his hardest to control himself.

"Okay then." Naruto said. He lay back down on the bed and tried to calm down. After a bit though, he gave up on even beginning to calm down. He put his hand under the sheet and grabbed himself. He started to rub himself and he couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips.

Naruto felt Kiba, who was already stiff, tense up even more when he heard the small noise.

"What are you doing Naruto?" He asked with a wavering voice. Naruto could tell that he was on the edge of touching himself.

Naruto opened his mouth to say that he couldn't help it, but a loud moan took its place instead.

When Kiba heard it, his hand developed a mind of its own. He grabbed himself and started to pump. Naruto turned around so that he was lying on his back and smacked Kiba's hand away, only to replace it with his own. Kiba chocked back a loud moan when Naruto started to pump him. Naruto frantically pumped both of them.

Naruto intentionally blocked off what Kiba was feeling so that Kiba could finish first.

Naruto tried multiple ways of pleasuring Kiba. The one that seemed to have the best effect was when he rubbed the head with the palm of his hand. When he did that, Kiba's legs started to shake uncontrollably and he started to pant like the dog that he was.

After a few minutes, Kiba came onto Naruto's hand. After he was finished, he went limp and fell asleep. Naruto continued on for about another minute before he finally came as well.

After Naruto came, he created a shadow clone to clean up the mess. The clone got some tissue and cleaned up Naruto's cum, but he licked up Kiba's.

When the clone disappeared, Naruto fell asleep with Kiba's taste in his mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I took a break from typing, but I'm back now. There is only one more chapter to go for this story. I can't believe I have gotten this far. Thank you to my most loyal supporter, fulofhyperness. You have given me the motivation to keep writing and publishing.**


	11. The Final Decision

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. I might go back and add a different first chapter for some background information. Tell me what you guys think about that idea. I hope that this is a good ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Final Decision**

* * *

**(Sasuke's Point Of View)**

* * *

Sasuke and Orochimaru had been in Konoha for almost two days. They were biding their time, waiting for an opportunity to get close to Kiba and Naruto without the other Inuzukas around.

In the two days that they had been there, they had learned that Kiba's sister and mother were going to go on a mission on that same day. Orochimaru and Sasuke had decided that they would wait for night to fall before they would make their move.

Sasuke was out shopping for some food because he planned to be in Konoha for a long while. He had already gotten the food and was currently searching through the weapon store when a kid he recognized as Konohamaru walked in. He knew that Konohamaru and Naruto were close. He saw an opportunity that he just couldn't refuse.

Sasuke transformed into Naruto and adopted Naruto's voice. He approached Konohamaru carefully.

"Hey Konohamaru. How's it going?" Sasuke/Naruto asked cheerfully. He thought that he was laying it on a bit thick, but Konohamaru didn't seem to notice.

"Hi Naruto. Nothing much. What's up?" Konohamaru asked.

"You want to see something?" Sasuke asked while frantically trying to think of a place that he could take him.

"Sure. Where are we going?" He asked eagerly. Sasuke smiled at how easy it was to get him to agree. _'He must really look up to Naruto.' _Sasuke thought gleefully.

"Down to the Uchiha Compound." Sasuke said. He didn't know why, but it just seemed like the perfect place to him.

"But we aren't supposed to go there. It's off limits." Konohamaru said.

"What use is life without a little risk? That's just boring." Sasuke said. He was trying his hardest to challenge Konohamaru, who took the bait without a second thought.

"If you think it is a good idea, then of course I'll go." Konohamaru said.

* * *

***Ten Minutes Later***

* * *

Ten minutes later and they were at the gate to the compound. Sasuke opened the rusty gate and they both stepped inside. When they got inside, Sasuke shut the gate quietly and rounded on Konohamaru.

"What do we do now?" He asked Sasuke with an excited smile on his face.

Sasuke started smiling and he knew that Konohamaru was starting to get nervous.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Konohamaru asked shakily.

Sasuke started to stalk closer and Konohamaru backed up. When Konohamaru's back hit a wall, he started to look around fearfully. When Sasuke got to him, Konohamaru started to laugh nervously.

"Good one Naruto. You got me. Can we go home now?" Konohamaru asked nervously.

"I should probably tell you that I'm not Naruto. You aren't going anywhere." Sasuke said. He got the pleasure of seeing Konohamaru's eyes, which were already as round as saucers, widen even more.

"I-if you aren't Naruto, then w-who are you?" Konohamaru stuttered.

Instead of answering the young boy, Sasuke let the transformation jutsu wear off. He reverted back to his original form.

"S-Sasuke U-Uchiha..." Konohamaru managed to get out before he bolted. Sasuke let him go for a minute before giving chase. It was altogether too easy for Sasuke to overpower him. All you could hear for a minute or so was Konohamaru's bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

* * *

Kiba and Naruto had gotten up at around eight. They were currently spending the day together. Hana and Tsume had already gone on their mission, which meant that the two lovers had the house to themselves.

"What do you want to do today Kiba?" Naruto asked the brunette that he was currently leaning against.

"Hmm... I kinda just want to stay here and spend time with you." Kiba eventually said.

Naruto smiled and took Kiba's hand. They snuggled up further on the couch and started to watch movies.

After three movies, they got up and stretched. They heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other in confusion. They got up to see who it was.

When they opened the door, no one was there. Naruto looked down and saw that there was a note on the porch that was held in place with a kunai knife. Naruto picked it up and read it.

**_'Naruto. We have Konohamaru and we are prepared to kill him if you aren't present at the Uchiha Compound by midnight tonight. Bring Kiba as well.'_**

Naruto was extremely confused to say the least. _'Who would take Konohamaru just to get at me? I don't have that many enemies.' _Naruto thought. Naruto gave the note to Kiba, who quickly read it. He looked at Naruto in confusion and Naruto just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to go there Kiba. If I'm lucky, it'll just be a prank from Konohamaru. You don't have to come along Kiba. On the off chance that this is a real threat, I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto said.

"You know that I would just follow you anyway. We should go around and check to see if he is around anywhere though." Kiba suggested. Naruto agreed.

They went around Konoha, looking for any sign of Konohamaru. Eventually, they found Ebisu. They approached him and asked if he had seen Konohamaru recently.

"The last I saw of him, he was going to buy himself some food. I haven't seen him since. Did something happen?" Ebisu asked in alarm.

"No no. Just wanted to see him is all. If you see him, tell him to visit me at the Inuzuka estate." Naruto said.

"Okay. See you around Naruto." Ebisu said distractedly. He was probably thinking about the new issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

The two lovers quickly made their way to the only market in Konoha. They started asking all of the shopkeepers if they had seen a kid with a long scarf.

Just as they were about to give up hope, they talked to the shopkeeper at the weapons store. According to him, a boy matching Konohamaru's description was there about three hours earlier.

"What happened to him sir?" Kiba asked.

"He went off with that boy next to you." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto's face went blank from surprise.

"You must be mistaken. He has been with me the whole day. Is it possible that you saw someone else?" Kiba asked calmly. Naruto could sense that Kiba was getting tense.

"How many people do you know that look like him? Now would you kindly stop with these pointless questions? I have customers." The shopkeeper said curtly.

They left quickly. By the time that they got back to the Inuzuka estate, it was already 9:30. Naruto frantically went about gathering supplies.

"Are we taking Akamaru with us?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. He is healed up from your chakra, but I want to make sure he can fight well first." Kiba said.

Naruto nodded and went back to packing. He packed blank summoning scrolls, kunai knives, shurikans, some food pills, and some paper bombs. He wanted to make sure that he was completely prepared.

The thought of asking some of his friends crossed Naruto's mind, but he immediately discarded the idea.

_'I don't want anyone hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt.' _Naruto thought to himself.

After about half an hour of frantically going about the house, Naruto finally felt like he was packed enough. Packing didn't take anywhere near as long as Naruto had hoped it would and now he was stuck sitting around, waiting for the time to leave to roll around.

After ten minutes of sitting, Naruto got up and started to pace. He just couldn't sit still. He could tell that Kiba was getting worried about him.

"Naruto. You need to calm down." Kiba said. Naruto knew that he was right. But for some reason, Naruto felt as if something bad was about to happen. He couldn't calm down.

"I can't Kiba. I don't know how to calm down from something like this. Help me." Naruto said. He had no idea how Kiba could possibly help, but he was willing to find out.

Kiba got up from the couch and went over to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the blond and Naruto looked up into his mates' eyes.

_'How can someone so beautiful care about me so much? It makes no sense. I don't deserve him. And now he might get hurt because of me.' _Naruto thought. His thoughts completely halted when Kiba bent down to kiss him.

When their lips met, Naruto felt himself relax. He managed to calm down and he was certain that he could wait it out.

_'As long as he holds me, I can stay calm.' _Naruto thought in contentment.

They held each other for awhile. Just as Naruto was starting to fall asleep, Kiba shook him gently.

"It's almost time to go Naruto. You need to get up." Kiba said gently.

Naruto yawned loudly and, when he got up, he felt completely at peace.

"Shall we get going then?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

They were just heading into the compound when a breeze drifted towards them. Naruto felt Kiba stiffen beside him.

"Sasuke..." Kiba growled. He shifted to his attack stance and searched for Sasuke.

"Please be careful Kiba. Don't get hurt." Naruto pleaded. He saw Kiba give a small nod.

_'Can you help me this time Kyu?' _Naruto asked.

*I don't think that this will be a fight for mates, so yes. I think I can help. But only when you need it.* Kyu informed his vessel.

"Come out Sasuke. We know that you are here. You too Orochimaru." Naruto said in a normal voice. Kiba whipped his head around to look at Naruto in shock. Kiba could smell a snake, but he assumed that it was nothing to worry about. Naruto, however, knew better. He just never knew that Sasuke would go through the trouble of employing the snake user.

"Well well. Someone knows his scents." Came Orochimaru's voice. Both he and Sasuke appeared about 50 yards from where Naruto and Kiba were standing.

"Where is Konohamaru?" Naruto asked in a clear voice that was devoid of any emotion.

"Here. Take him. We got what we wanted." Sasuke said before producing Konohamaru. He shoved him towards Naruto and Konohamaru went willingly. When he got to Naruto, he broke down.

"Shh. It's okay. Just go home okay?" Naruto said kindly. Konohamaru nodded and ran back towards the village.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and he couldn't help but feel as if Sasuke didn't know what he was doing.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? What point does this serve? I thought that you wanted to kill Itachi, not me. Why are you going through this much trouble?" Naruto asked.

"You humiliated me at the hotel. I will not accept that. I have already come to terms with the fact that you will never be mine. If I can't have you, then no one can." Sasuke said.

Naruto saw Orochimaru flinch at that last sentence. _'Wonder what that was about.' _Naruto thought in confusion before pushing the thought away.

"Do you really want to fight me Sasuke? I really don't want to fight you." Naruto said.

"Prepare yourselves!" Sasuke said, completely ignoring Naruto's words.

Sasuke charged at Naruto and Naruto easily sidestepped. He countered by creating a shadow clone and using Kiba's Fang Over Fang jutsu. Sasuke barely managed to avoid it. He stepped back a few paces.

"Snake User Jutsu!" Orochimaru said and his body elongated into a snake-like form. Orochimaru bore down on Kiba and Kiba couldn't move out of the way fast enough. The attack clipped him on the shoulder. The attack was apparently laced with poison because Kiba immediately fell to his knees.

Naruto was about to go and help Kiba when Kiba's body was suddenly cloaked in a reddish chakra. The blood pouring from his shoulder stopped completely and he shot to his feet. He punched Orochimaru in the face with all of his strength. Orochimaru, who was taken by surprise, didn't even try to move out of the way.

"What the hell?" Naruto heard Sasuke say. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and saw that his focus was entirely on Kiba. Naruto also saw Sasuke get ready to attack Kiba so Naruto took advantage of the confusion.

_'Keep him distracted love.' _Naruto thought towards Kiba. He felt Kiba's acknowledgement. Naruto created a shadow clone and made another ball of chakra.

_'Could you let me use some of you chakra?' _Naruto asked Kyu.

*Of course.* Kyu replied. Naruto felt an extreme energy rush and his ball of chakra turned purple with red tints in it.

Kiba was pounding on Orochimaru and providing Sasuke with such an excellent distraction that Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto. Naruto snuck towards Sasuke. When Sasuke finally turned to look at him, Naruto hit him full in the chest. Naruto held Sasuke's arm so that Sasuke wouldn't fly away. Naruto felt, more than saw, Kiba stop with Orochimaru so that he could see what was going on. Naruto felt a brief flash of fear at Kiba's disregard of the danger he was currently in.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY KIBA!" Naruto yelled in rage as he remembered how badly Sasuke wanted to kill Kiba. Naruto realized that he was holding back. He consciously put everything he had into the one attack.

When Naruto let Sasuke go, Sasuke flew for about 200 feet before hitting a rock formation.

"SASUKE!" Naruto heard an anguished voice cry. Naruto turned around to see Orochimaru sprinting towards Sasuke's unmoving body. Naruto could see tears running down his face as Orochimaru ran by.

_'I did this to him. I didn't think of the consequences. I just did it. No wonder people think I am a monster. Maybe it isn't too late to fix this.' _Naruto thought.

He started jogging over to Sasuke's body. He could feel Kiba follow him. Naruto got there just in time to hear Sasuke's last words.

"I... Love... You... Orochi... Maru..." Sasuke said with a sigh.

With those four words, Sasuke had made up Naruto's mind. Naruto bent down and placed his hands on Sasuke's body. Naruto ignored the hiss issuing from Orochimaru. Naruto called upon Kyu's power. Naruto could tell that Kyu didn't want to give his chakra, but Naruto was adamant.

When Sasuke was shrouded in chakra, Naruto felt Orochimaru try to pull him off of Sasuke. Naruto asked Kiba to help and he felt Orochimaru release him.

As the three of them watched, the skin over Sasuke's chest reattached itself and his lungs filled with life-giving oxygen. Sasuke shuddered and opened his eyes. He looked at Naruto fearfully. Sasuke would have started thrashing had Kyu not induced sleep.

The entire process took the better part of five minutes. When it was done, Naruto got to his feet and staggered over to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke should be fine now. Take him and go somewhere you two can be happy together. Just promise me that you will leave Kiba and me in peace." Naruto said and walked away. After a moment's hesitation, Kiba followed.

When they got to the gate, Naruto turned around to look back. Orochimaru and Sasuke were already gone though.

When Kiba and Naruto got back to the Inuzuka estate, Naruto went directly to bed. Before he fell asleep, he heard Kiba say something that he didn't quite catch.

"Wha?" Naruto asked groggily. He felt Kiba chuckle.

"I said that you are not a monster. A real monster would have left Sasuke to die. You are no monster. I love you so much Naruto. Please don't ever forget that." Naruto heard. He smiled and groped blindly. Kiba knew what Naruto was looking for and Naruto felt a warm hand encase his own.

"I love you too Kiba. More than you will ever know." Naruto said and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

***Two Years Later***

* * *

It's been two years since Kiba and Naruto fought Orochimaru and Sasuke. Since that time, Kiba and Naruto have heard from them a few times, but every time it has been friendly. Sasuke and Orochimaru have gotten together and have found out that, just like Kiba and Naruto, they were made for each other. Who would have guessed that they were soul mates? It just goes to show that some people really are... **Destined.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM ACTUALLY DONE! Now that I have that out of the way, thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope that you have enjoyed it. I know that the ending sucks, but I couldn't think of anything better. I guess this is Good-Bye. For now.**


End file.
